Fairy Wild West
by Mangaguitar96
Summary: In the small wild west town of Magnolia, Levy McGarden arrives to start her new life in during the town's Gold Mining Crisis. But when she catches the eye of Gajeel Redfox, a wanted criminal, Levy's life turns completely upside down. But is that the only thing going on?
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Ok, I always did enjoy the Wild West theme when I was a little girl and I was sad to see very few Gajevy Wild West stories (No I don't watch John Wayne movies lol) so I wanted to write my own Gajevy western. Not only that, I was also inspired by _WhiteMoonx9x_ 's drawing. I hope you guys enjoy it! **I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 **Fairy Wild West**

 **by AnimeGuitar96**

 **Chapter 1: The Start of a New Life.**

When you read a Wild West story that has romance you get two different story lines. One, the new guy messes with the bad guy and is challenged to a shoot out at noon the next day. Or the bad guy kidnaps the girl and ties her to train tracks while an oncoming train comes by. What do both stories have in common? In the end, the good guy gets the girl. But, what if there was no good guy? No, there is one in this story, but he's no good at it. What if the bad guy is the hero of our story? What if the bad guy get's the girl (No not your kidnaps her and she develops Stockholm story). What if deep down, he's really a good guy? Well, that's what's going to happen here.

The train arrived at the station around two o'clock one fine day. After a young woman stepped off the train with her bags in tow, the train automatically left with three new people on board. The girl was considered short for her age, probably 5 ft or 5 ft 1'inch. Her hair was a beautiful shade of light blue, held back by a simple hair band, her eyes were light brown and cute looking, her skin was fair and would probably burn easily on a scorching hot day. Her dress was simple and something befitting of this time period. Who was this girl you may ask? Her name was Levy McGarden. Her eyes sparkled the moment she spotted the dusty western town. A sign that needed some fixing up said: _"Welcome to Magnolia! Population: 300."_ What caught Levy off guard the most was that the numbers in this town were higher at one point but as time passed, the numbers decreased. What was going on here?

"I can't believe I'm actually in Magnolia." Levy admitted happily "But, it's more deserted then I was expecting." She was right of course. From the stories she heard as a child, the town was always bustling; but now the dusty old town was deserted, save a tumbleweed passing by.

As Levy walked around the town, she noticed most of the shops empty, save the funeral home. As she walked by, she noticed the man who was building the coffins staring at her, making notes and muttering things she could somewhat hear. About her height, width and what type of wood would be used to make her coffin. Levy gulped as she watched him begin to build what would probably be her coffin.

 _Okay Levy!_ she thought _Breathe! Breathe! You just got here, it's probably for when you die of old a-_ her thoughts stopped when a piece of paper smacked her in the face thanks to the wind.

"What the heck?" Levy asked herself. She took it off her face and read the poster:

 _ **"WANTED:**_

 _ **Gajeel "Kurogane" Redfox**_

 _ **REWARD: $500.00**_

 _Wanted for multiple armed robberies and theft._

 _ **BEWARE:**_ _The man is armed and dangerous. Be careful when meeting!"_

Levy stared at the wanted posted and noticed the photo of the criminal. He was a tall man from what it seemed, long black hair, held back in a black cowboy hat, piercing looking eyes and piercings across his face. A black kerchief was resting on his neck and from the looks of the photo, he seemed to be enjoying this. What caught Levy's attention was the reward; $500 dollars. $500 dollars! That was a lot of money! He really must've done something wrong in order to get a reward that high!

As she stared at the photo doing her best to remember the face , something suddenly caught her attention; _music._ Curious, Levy began to follow the sound of the music and came across a Saloon: _Fairy Tail Saloon_. She walked through the saloon doors and was shocked; it was a large wooden building, about three floors high and the structure was very open and bright. People were walking around enjoying the music and the beer, watching the canteena girls dancing away their cares on the stage, the white haired barmaid serving drinks. Levy felt amazed yet at home for some odd reason (even though she just walked into this saloon for the first time in her life). As the white haired barmaid finished serving another drink, she spotted Levy at the entrance.

"Oh! Hello!" she called out to Levy "Come in! You must be new around town." Still uncertian, Levy walked over to the bar and sat on the only stool available "Welcome to Fairy Tail Saloon! I'm Mirajane the head barmaid!" she reached her hand out to shake Levy's.

"I'm Levy," Levy smiled while shaking Mira's hand "I just got off the train from Margret Town."

"I can tell, I never seen you around here before." Mira replied cheerfully "What brings you to Magnolia?"

"I want to start a new life here." Levy admitted "I always wanted to live in a nice little city where the people are kind and the town is prosperous."

"That's a nice dream!"

"Prosperous?!" a woman's voice drunkenly laughed. Levy looked at the other side of the bar and found a busty brunette wearing cowgirl clothes and drinking a large tankard of beer before slamming the glass on the table "The town's friendly so that's down. But prosperous is far from it!" Mira rolled her eyes.

"That's Cana, she's...what you call a regular customer." Mira explained in an uncertain tone.

"What did she mean by 'far from prosperous?" Levy asked. Mira let out a sad sigh.

"Our town's only gold mine ran dry a few months ago." She explained "It was the majority of our tourism and our town is in a crippling debt thanks to this."

"Seriously?" Levy asked shocked.

"Afraid so. And the worst part is that the debt collector loves to come around and force us to give him more money."

"If we're out of money the week he comes to collect," The girl called Cana continued "then he'll raise the debt."

"That's terrible!"

"Yes, but the worst part is-" Before Cana could continue,the sound of a horse whinnying could be heard.

The music stopped and the room grew quiet from the sound of feet hitting the dusty ground. The sound of spurrs hitting the ground and the clinking could be heard because of the silence.

"He's coming!" someone screamed "Kurogane's a coming!"

Levy couldn't help but feel like the rest of the room at that moment; scared and wanting to get out. But soon, the saloon doors opened and a tall man with tan skin, long black hair held back by a cowboy hat, piercing red eyes and piercings that decorated the upper half of his body entered the bar. He had a black kerchief that covered his mouth from the kicked up dust. The Canteena girls looked at him with a mix of fear and curiousity, and so did the men. The man removed the kerchief and Levy heard someone whisper _"Kurogane"_ but what made Levy shocked the most was the moment he removed the kerchief from his mouth, revealing his entire face. Levy gasped in shock: _That's the man on the wanted poster!_


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Here comes chapter 2! Let's see what happens next!

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Black Steel of the West.**

Levy looked in shock as the man known as Gajeel Redfox walked into the saloon as if he owned the place. People cowered in fear as he made his way across the saloon, his spurrs clinked across the wooden floors and it could be heard because of the silence. Cana jumped behind the counter, hiding behind a large beer barrel (thanks to her drunken state) and Mira just cleaned the table. Gajeel walked over to Levy and stared down at her with a menacing glare, his shadow looming over her.

"Oi." he growled to her "You're in my spot." Levy looked around before realizing he was talking to her.

"I'm i-in your spot?" Levy asked.

"Yeah, you are! And I would like to fucking sit in it." Levy looked at Gajeel with suspicion.

"What gives you the right to say it's your spot?" Levy asked. Gajeel cocked his eyebrow made from studs at her remark.

"I always sit there." Gajeel hissed "Now give it up."

"I don't see your name on it. So why should I?" Gajeel growled at her words. But suddenly Gajeel realized something; he's never seen her around town before.

"Oi! Demon wench!" Gajeel said to Mira "Who's the shrimp?" Levy's cheeks puffed up in anger at her sudden new nickname.

"Excuse me?!" Levy screamed "I'm not a shrimp!" Gajeel smirked.

"Yes you are." he sniggered "I never seen someone so tiny."

"Her name is Levy." Mira interuppted "She just moved to town today." As if Gajeel's smirk couldn't grow bigger, it just did.

"Really?" Gajeel asked.

"Y-yeah." Levy said in an unsure tone "I just got off the train twenty minutes ago."

"Did you now?" As this new information came to light, Gajeel began to study Levy from head to toe; oh boy he was going to have fun with her around "Well, get out of my spot Shrimp!"

"No! I got here first, so why should I give it up to a bully like you?!" The room stared at her after she said that and Gajeel, his smirk grew bigger; this chick was literally a spitfire.

"Fine." Gajeel replied "You can have my chair... for today." Everyone looked at Gajeel in shock; he _never_ gave up his seat to anyone. Anyone at all! "My way of welcoming you to town" he bowed to her for comedic affect. "But I will be back for it tomorrow. You know, now that I think about it, I think I'll get some water from that fucking river or whatever. See you around shrimp. Gihihihi." He ruffled the bluenette's hair (which loosened a few strands of hair from her hairband) and left the saloon. Everyone suddenly heard him scream: _"Giddyup goddamnit! Giddy the fuck up!"_ The horse whinnied and the sound of hooves hitting the ground could be heard until they left. A few minutes passed before the place returned to it's original atmosphere.

"I don't believe it." A blonde girl said as she walked over to Levy "He let you live. He would kill anyone who defied him."

"I didn't see him as a threat." Levy shrugged.

"Your sense of danger must really be off." Levy rolled her eyes and looked at the blonde. She was taller then Levy, her hair was held back in a messy bun. She wore an orange canteena dress that showed her enormous amount of cleavage. Her eyes were brown and from what Levy could tell, they were kind.

"I only saw him as a bully. I wasn't afraid to stand up to him." The girls looked at her with mere curiosity.

"I like her." Cana smiled at Mira and the blonde girl "She's a keeper. Mira, you got to hire her!"

"Hmm." Mira hummed before telling Levy "You **are** going to need a job since you moved here. Do you want a job here Levy?"

"What do you need me to do?" Levy asked.

"I need extra help around the saloon. It may look like I can handle it myself ; but they can get real routy. Fortunately we have one of our lead canteena girls to distract the guys. Isn't that right Lucy?" Levy looked at the blonde girl who's name was Lucy and smiled.

"That's right." Lucy explained before looking at Levy "You said your name is Levy? It's very nice to meet you! And I do recommend you get a job here!"

"Not only that," Mira continued "Gajeel can be quite a handful. And after seeing how you handled him without issues, I think you deserve a job here." Levy let out a happy sigh before replying.

"Ok!" Levy smiled "I'll do it! On one condition."

"Oh God." Cana slurred "Don't tell me it's one of those, pay me a higher bill things."

"No." Levy said "I would like it if there was no smoking in the saloon." They looked at her with confusion, the first thing Levy noticed with the saloon besides the family like-ness was there was a lot of smoking in the place "I have an allergy to the tobacco people smoke. It causes me a lot of issues with my throat." Nodding in understanding, Mira looked around the crowd before making the announcement.

"Attention everyone!" Mira called out "From now on, there will be no smoking in the saloon! No exception!" People began to groan and some put out their pipes, cigars or cigarettes.

"If you're allergic Levy," Lucy asked "Why didn't your allergy set in the moment you walked into the bar?"

"If it's in a room where people are smoking, it takes time; but if the smoke is being blown in my face then I'll get an immediate reaction." Lucy nodded in understanding.

"So, will you start tomorrow?" Mira asked, a hopeful look in her eyes.

"Yes!" Levy smiled. Before they could celebrate the arrival of their newest employee, the saloon doors opened.

"LUCY!" a man screamed. Levy looked and spotted a young man in a light brown vest, no shirt, simple cowboy boots, simple tan pants, pink spiked hair and a white cowboy hat with a matching white scarf came running in "Come on! You gotta see this!" He was about to grab Lucy when he noticed Levy and stopped in his tracks "Who the hell are you?"

"Natsu," Lucy began "this is Levy. She just moved to town today." The boy called Natsu looked at Levy blankly.

"Oh. Nice to meet you. I would like to talk more but I really need to show Luce something. Come on!" He yanked Lucy off her chair and rushed out the saloon with her tailing behind. They suddenly heard the whinny of a horse and hooves running off.

"So." Levy said to Mira "Tomorrow is good."

* * *

Levy arrived to her first day of work the very next day after staying at the local inn (temporary until she made enough money to buy a home). The saloon looked desterted with the exception of Mirajane sweeping the place and Some of the Canteena girls getting ready to practice.

"Levy!" Mira called out "You're here!"

"Levy!" Lucy smiled "Welcome back!" Levy smiled and sat down at one of the avalible chairs.

"Ok everyone!" Mira smiled "Meeting time!" The people who worked at Fairy Tail Saloon formed a circle around the bar as Mira clasped her hands together and smiled.

"First, I want to introduce our newest member to our family! Please welcome Levy McGarden! Levy, I want you to meet the family." She began to go down the line of who was who "Erza, one of our top dancers, you already met Lucy, theres Laki, Juvia, Kinana, EverGreen, my little sister Lisanna, and our pianist Macao."

"Hello!" Everyone cheered. Levy smiled and waved at the crew.

"Ok," Mira began "Levy is going to be another bartender and I will be teaching her the ropes today. Now, let's get ready! We're going to be having a huge crowd today!" Everyone broke the circle and began to do their work. Eventually, customers started pouring into the saloon and everyone began work. Levy had a slight rough start but eventually got the hang of it all after the customers showed calm, patience and support (since it was her first week and wanted her to keep a leveled head). Three hours past since Fairy Tail Saloon opened up and the place was the liveliest people have seen in awhile. Levy grabbed some water and a clean rag and began to clean the bar when Lucy came over to order a drink.

"Wow Levy," Lucy said after deciding to get a drink when she went on break "you're killing it out there today! I never seen so many happy customers."

"I guess this is my calling." Levy smiled as she wiped down the bar.

"Not only that, the saloon's air is smoke free and breathable. I think the place is taking a good tu-" Lucy cut herself off the moment she heard a horse whinny, the town clock striking 12 noon and spurrs clink against the wooden deck of the saloon.

"He's here!" a man who was looking out the window screamed. The room grew silent as Gajeel Redfox bursted the doors of the saloon wide open.

The room became silent as they stared at the man cladded in black. He looked around before noticing his empty seat and Levy behind the bar. A cocky grin appeared on his face and he made his way over to the bar. On his way over, people avoided him and made a path for him so he could sit in his seat without having to deal with the usual cheery crowd. The moment he sat down at the bar. A Cheshire Cat like smile appearing on his lips, showing he was up to something.

"Gajeel!" Mira happily greeted as she walked over to the Bank Robber "What can I get ya?"

"Sorry Demon-Wench." Gajeel smirked before looking at Levy "But I want the Shrimp to serve me today."


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Chapter 3! Here we go!

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Trouble.**

Levy's blood ran cold the moment she heard Gajeel say those words: _"I want the Shrimp to serve me today."_ was constantly going through her head over and over again. _Just breathe Levy._ She thought to herself _Just give him what he wants and he'll go away._ Levy took a deep breath and walked over to the man as his eyes followed her and his Chesire Cat like smile didn't leave his face.

"What can I get you?" Levy asked sweetly (even though it felt bitter to her).

"My usual." Gajeel smirked.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what you're usual is." Gajeel grumbled before pulling out a piece of paper and handed it to her. She read it, placed it on the counter, got all the ingridents and got the mixing container.

She picked up a small jug of homebrewed malt whiskey and poured it into the mixing cup. Levy then added a white jug with an X on it into the mixing container. Following it was a dash of scotch whiskey and about seven drops of _**very**_ strong moonshine. When they were placed into the container, Levy grabbed a set of gloves and a pair of tongs: Dry ice. That was another ingrident needed. She added two small cubes of dry ice into the liquor concoction and the entire container hissed at the sudden change in temperature. She put the lid on the container and with her gloves still on, she began to shake the mixture until it was ready. She grabbed a scotch glass and poured the contents of the container into the glass and added an iron bolt into the drink.

The drink smoked and bubbled thanks to the dry ice inside it and began to make the iron bolt frozen and cold. Gajeel took the drink and drank the entire thing without an issue. Even then taking out the iron bolt and ate it without issues. Levy looked at him with her jaw dropped and her cheeks turned red.

"Gihihi." Gajeel laughed "That's the reaction I was looking for." He took out some gold coins, took Levy's palm, poured them into her hand and closed it before whispering into her ear "Spend away shrimp, spend that gold on anything you want. And get me another round, maybe even a chance to have you in my lap."

Levy snapped out of her trance and her cheeks puffed out in an annoyed fashion.

"Keep your money." she said "I'll get you the other round but I'm not going to sit on your lap. I'm not a prostitue." Gajeel's smirk turned even bigger if it was possible.

"Going to play hard to get eh? Well fuck Shrimp, that's pretty fucking sexy." A blush spreaded across Levy's cheeks the moment she heard that.

"Will you stop calling me Shrimp?!"

"Nah, you're a shrimp and you know it." He got up from his seat, drank down the rest of his shot and adjusted his black cowboy hat and payed the rest of the bill in gold.

"I'll be back tomorrow and everyday Shrimp." Gajeel purred "From now on, you're my Shrimp. And you only serve me." he ruffled her hair before finally taking his leave. A minute passed and soon, the bar began to return to it's lively state. Levy let out a sigh of relief when things picked up; that had to be a scary moment for her. The man literally ate an iron screw!

"Don't be so surprised Levy." Mira smiled "Gajeel always eats iron screws." Levy looked at her in shock.

"That is medically impossible! I mean, his stomach would be seriously damaged!"

"That's one of the reasons why we call him The Black Steel of the West. He can eat metal and it doesn't hurt him. It's like God gave him a stomach of steel." Levy blushed at those words considering she took it as a double entendre. She moved her hand slightly, and realized she was still holding onto the gold he placed in her hand. Mira walked over to her and looked at the shining piece of gold.

"Are you going to keep it?" Mira asked "He did say he wanted you to spend it. And gold _**is**_ hard to come by these days." Levy looked at the gold and shook her head.

"No." She replied "It's the Saloon's money. I don't want his charity." She opened the cash register and placed Gajeel's gold in the cash register "Mira?"

"Hnn?"

"Gajeel's a wanted criminal. Why hasn't anyone tried to catch him?" Mira looked at Levy sadly and smiled.

"He's the least of our worries." Mira explained "Since the Gold Mining Crisis started, Magnolia is in a heavy financial debt."

"I remember you telling me that." Levy nodded, letting Mira continue her explination.

"The worst part about this entire crisis is that we could surely lose the town to the debt collector. And Fairy Tail Saloon will close for good if that happens."

"Isn't the Sheriff going to do something about it?!" Mira sighed.

"The Sheriff," she explained "is not the best at his job."

"NO SHIT!" Cana yelled from across the bar before returning to her beer.

"He's just a stand in for our old sheriff."

"What happened to the old sheriff?" Levy asked. The room grew silent and Mira looked down sadly after Levy's question "I-I'm so sorry! I didn't really mean any ha-"

"It's fine Levy, you have a right to know since you're going to be living in this town. Sheriff Igneel was killed in the Line of Duty; he tried to stop a crime but was killed. Thrown off his own horse to be exact. The town wasn't the same after that, especially Natsu. He's Igneel's son." Levy remembered the young pink haired boy who took Lucy out of the saloon yesterday. Even though Levy didn't know him, she couldn't help but feel bad for the young man.

"Maybe it's time someone spoke with the Sheriff." Levy huffed "If this town is going to survive, we need someone to stand up for us!" They looked at Levy in shock when she said those words.

"L-Levy," Mira tried to reason "Are you sure? I mean Sheriff Jet isn't what I call the bravest-"

"Well, it's time someone told him to grow a pair and tell those guys where it's at!"

"Here Here!" Cana cheered.

"I'm heading over there right now to tell him where it's at!" Levy traveled to the front of the shop and traveled her way to the Sheriff's office.

"Oh dear." Mira smiled sadly "I wonder how this is going to turn out?"


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Here we are! Chapter 4! I hope you guys enjoy this!

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Good Things Come to Those Who Wait.**

"Just hand the money for the debt." a man said to the banker while holding a gun to his forehead. The man threatening the banker wore no shirt, only a poncho to cover his top half, ragged dirty pants, cowboy boots and a dirty, worn out hat. His long greyish blue hair fanned out behind him and his tan skin was coated with blue tribal markings. And it was obvious, the arm he was using wasn't his dominant arm; the man was missing his left arm.

"P-please Mr. Acnologia!" The banker begged "These few bags are all we have to give this month! We also need the money to keep the bannk running!" The man called Acnologia calibrated the gun and pressed it into the banker's forehead to the point it would leave a temporary mark.

"I don't need your shit." Acnologia growled "Just hand me my fucking money and I won't blow your brains out." The bank teller handed Acnologia all the cash before leaving "Next time I will kill you." He would've killed him on the spot, but he wanted his cash and killing the only bank teller in town would be exhausting. He left with the three bags of money, loaded them onto his carriage and left the area, unaware a bag of money fell out of the carriage and onto the streets.

* * *

The Sheriff and Deputy slept soundly at their stations, snoring away in the afternoon light. Levy barged into the office, startling the two.

"The hell?!" Sheriff Jet screamed startled from his sleep.

"We're under attack!" his overweight deputy screamed.

"Um, excuse me?" Levy called out to the startled two. They looked at Levy with surprise but then entered a daze, it seemed to them that the world around them disappeared and she was the only one there, like a spark had ignited in their hearts. She was beautiful "Are one of you the Sheriff?" Levy asked snapping them out of their daze.

"I'm the Sheriff." Jet suddenly said proudly "Sheriff Jet, and this is my Deputy Droy." The overweight man waved her a hello, still in a daze "What can I do for a beautiful girl like you?" Levy blushed at his compliment.

"I wanted to give you guys a piece of my mind." She replied "I want to know why you guys aren't doing anything to protect this town from that debt collector?" Jet and Droy looked at her in surprise.

"Well you see miss..."

"Levy."

"Levy. We're trying our best but-"

"But what?"

"But," Droy continued "the debt the town is paying off's contract is airtight. We can't do nothing about it."

"You got to be kidding me." Levy huffed.

"Sadly," Jet sighed "we're not." A moment of silence passed before Jet looked at Levy again "You new here?"

"Just arrived yesterday."

"Really? Would you like someone to give you a tour of the town?"

"No!" Deputy Droy screamed "I'll give Levy a tour of the town!"

"In your dreams tubby!"

"BOYS!" Levy screamed "I already took a self tour of the town. I even have a job at the local Saloon." The boys smiled hearing her say this.

"Now," she continued "the reason I came here today is to tell you guys that you need to stand up for the town! That's your jobs as Sheriff and Deputy! Gold Mining Crisis or not, we still should have a proud town that shows we can overcome anything!" The two men looked at her with sincerity.

"You're right." Droy replied "We should defend the town!"

"Don't worry Miss Levy," Sheriff Jet reassured "We'll look further into that contact and see if their's something we can do." Smiling, Levy thanked the men and walked out of the Sheriff's Office.

A smile appeared on her face after her discussion with the Sheriff and Deputy; it looked like Levy saved a bit of the town, she smiled until she tripped over something. Levy let out a groan of pain from the sudden fall and then looked behind herself and couldn't believe her eyes; it was a bag of money. Legit cash! She opened the bag and her jaw hit the dusty roads; _$1,000_ dollars! A thousand dollars! She had literally stumbled across $1,000 dollars! Seeing this, Levy began to think of ways to spend the money only to stop her thoughts mid-track. This money didn't belong to her, it belonged to the bank. If they dropped it, then it had to be returned. It was the right thing to do after all. Levy lifted up the money with some difficulty and made her way to the town bank.

Levy looked around the mostly empty bank and found the teller, drinking himself under the table; he looked like he went under a freightening ordeal.

"Um... pardon me." Levy said gently, startling the teller.

"Oh!" The teller gulped "Yes! Yes! How can I help you?"

"I found this bag of money on the road, I just came here to return it that's all." The teller looked at Levy with surprise.

"Oh! Oh thank you kind girl! But I can't accept this!"

"What? Why?"

"Err... company policy." Levy looked at the teller suspiciously, what was he hiding?

"Why don't you keep it?" The teller asked "I never seen you around here before so I have a feeling you're here to open a bank account." Levy was unsure about this; it seemed to her like a too generous thing to give such a very large amount of cash to her when the teller never seen her in his entire life. But Levy did need the money, and things weren't going to go well for her if she kept staying at the inn. Sighing, Levy nodded.

"Ok," she smiled "I'll take the money. I also would like to open a bank account and purchase a house." The teller smiled and did what she requested.

* * *

Two days had passed since Levy found the money and Levy was in the best mood she could ever be in. Of course she was going to continue working at Fairy Tail Saloon; she took a liking to the place and she never knew when she needed the money.

"You seem really happy Levy." Erza pointed out after getting a drink.

"Yeah," Levy smiled "I am."

"Met someone special?" Levy blushed.

"N-no! I just feel luck is on my side today." The music stopped when the whinny of a horse could be heard "Or not."

Gajeel walked into the saloon and made his way to his usual spot. By now, Levy had memorized the recipe to his usual drink and already had it set up for him.

"Thanks Shrimp." Gajeel smirked. He took a sip and then gave Levy a smirk "You seem pretty happy today Shrimp. Got laid?" Levy blushed at his accusation.

"NO!" Levy puffed "I didn't have sex!"

"Really?" He looked at her head to toe once again, he really wanted to ravish her right now.

"My sex life is not your concern Gajeel!"

"Whatever you say Shrimp." Gajeel replied before lighting a cigarette and beginning to smoke it; Levy's mouth hung open in shock.

"Gajeel!" Levy squeaked "Smoking isn't allowed in the saloon anymore!"

"Hey! I want a smoke, I'll fucking smoke!" He blew the smoke out of his nose and Levy coughed.

"Please Gajeel! There's a reason we banned smoking." A slight cough escaped her lips.

"Well whatever it is, it's stupid." He payed Levy for his drink "I'm leaving, I got shit to do." He blew out more smoke and then left the saloon. The atmosphere resumed and Levy tried to continue her job, only to keep coughing while the scent of tobacco filled the air around her.

Levy continued to cough and wheeze, gasping for air like a fish out of water. Her face turned red as she held onto her throat, trying to get more air to come in in some way. Finally, her body couldn't take it anymore and she passed out. Cana, who was drinking her beer at the end of the bar, noticed Levy falling to the ground and heightened herself to figure out the situation.

"LEVY?!" Cana screamed, now sobering up from the situation that just unfolded. She jumped behind the bar and shook the blue haired girl "LEVY! COME ON! DON'T DO THIS! MIRA! GET THE DOCTOR! LEVY'S NOT BREATHING!" Mira rushed over to the blue haired girl and did everything she could to help her before the doctor arrived and took care of the situation.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: Ok Ok! Levy got sick! Don't worry, this chapter will be better!

* * *

 **Chapter 5: What he learns about her.**

Levy woke up in her new bed that was placed near the door in her new log cabin home. A groan escaped the girl's lips and she began to look around the room before finding a strange pink haired senior woman looking at stared at Levy with a frown before walking over to Levy and staring at her.

"You're up." she said, walking over to Levy and putting her hand over her forehead "How do you feel?"

"A little tired." Levy admitted "Who are you? And what happened to me?"

"I'm Poryulsica, the town doctor." Porlyusica explained "Your issues with tobacco smoke occoured and you passed out from lack of air. Doesn't surprise me you had some memory loss, it's part of the whole thing. I managed to give you some medicines to reduce the swelling in your throat and got some air into your system. You're fine now, but I recommend bed rest until Thursday." Levy nodded to her words before the door busted open and Lucy, Juvia, Erza, Mira and Cana rushed in.

"HEY!" Porlyusica screamed "One at a time! God, I hate you humans!" Porlyusica suddenly slammed on the desk a bottle of medicine "Drink a spoonful once a day for a week to reduce risks of swelling. Come to me if you're having issues." she then stormed out of the cabin.

"Ah that old lady was always a grouch." Cana waved while drinking her beer.

"Are you in pain Levy?" Lucy asked with concern.

"No," Levy smiled "I'm feeling a lot better. Thanks for getting the doctor for me."

"Damn that Gajeel." Erza mumbled "When I see him next time, I'm going to-"

"Erza," Mira smiled "He didn't do it on purpose."

"Wait," Levy said "what about Gajeel?" The girls looked at each other before turning to Levy.

"Gajeel, smoked a cigarette in the saloon and you passed out after he left." Mira explained, Levy paled at their words. With this new information, memories of earlier began to resurface and she began to remember The Black Steel of The West blowing smoke into her face. A cold shiver when down Levy's spine at that realization. As she remembered this, Lucy put a reassuring hand on her.

"Look," she said "Gajeel is not the type of guy to do things on purpose. He didn't know about your issues with tobacco smoke." Levy sadly smiled at Lucy's words.

"We're going to give you off tomorrow." Mira explained "You need the rest."

"Ok." Levy sighed "Mira, if it's ok, I don't want to be serving Gajeel anymore. If he's going to smoke again, I don't want to go through it again."

Mira nodded at Levy's words before leaving with the girls. Juvia stayed behind as if she wanted to say something to Levy; but she decided against it and left with the others.

* * *

The next day at Fairy Tail Saloon, the main gossip was about Levy and the little incident that occurred the day before.

"Did you hear what happened?" one person asked.

"Yeah," the other replied "the new girl seems to have issues with tobacco smoke. No wonder why they banned smoking in here."

"She's so sweet! She doesn't even deserve it! I think after that, I'm quitting the stuff. It's a waste of money since we got that Gold Crisis going on."

"Agreed."

When the saloon door opened, Gajeel walked through and the same as usual, silence. When he reached the table, people started to silently talk and whisper. Gajeel looked around the bar and saw no sign of Levy.

"OI!" Gajeel called "Shrimp, I'm here!" No response. He looked around until he found Mira "Hey, Demon Wench! Get the Shrimp out here, I want my drink."

"She's not in today." Mira replied while cleaning the glass, her tone laced with venom.

"Wat? Why the fuck is she not here?"

"BECAUSE OF YOU YOU IDIOT!" Cana screamed slamming her mug onto the counter. Gajeel looked at her confused.

"Is it because of that cigarette? If the Shrimp's pissed at me, she should just-"

"It isn't like that." Erza said a little agitatedly "Levy has a condition that leaves her unable to breathe if she inhales tobacco smoke. You smoking in the bar yesterday gave her an attack."

Gajeel paled at Erza's words. She reacts to tobacco smoke? Why didn't she say anything?!

 _You wouldn't have listened anyway idiot._ A voice in his head said _You said whatever reason the smoking ban was created was stupid._ Well, now he was paying the price for it.

"Where does she live?" Gajeel demanded.

"We won't tell!"

"Look." Gajeel growled "I ain't gonna harm her or shit like that. I want to talk to her. That's all. Now tell me where she is or I'm going to find her myself."

Silence. Realizing they weren't going to help, Gajeel got up from his spot, and left the bar to find where Levy lived.

"Yeesh." Natsu suddenly said, walking over to the bar "What's up with him?"

"He's going after Levy." Mira sighed.

"Weird. Ever since she came to town, he's been acting really weird. Less grumpy."

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked suddenly.

"I don't know; but I've never seen him like this before. He's been coming to the saloon more and more lately I noticed too."

"You're right." Cana suddenly said "I noticed it too. He's only ever here once a week; but since Levy came along, he's been here everyday."

"Do you think he's falling for her?" Lucy asked surprised.

"Maybe more than we know." Mira smiled as she walked off with an evil smirk on her face and thinking of ways to make herself a God Mother very soon.

* * *

Gajeel left the saloon and began to look around the town. As he looked, he spotted someone who trusted him; his long time friend Juvia, who was returning from her visit (or stalking session) to the local gunsmith Gray.

"Hey Juvia!" Gajeel screamed. The Canteena girl looked up and smiled at the sight of him.

"Gajeel-Kun!" Juvia smiled "What're you up to on this lovely day?"

"Can you please tell me where the Shrimp lives? I heard about what happened and... well fuck." He looked away unsure of what to say now and Juvia suddenly noticed a blush appearing on his cheeks.

"Levy lives in the outskirts of town." Juvia explained "She has a cabin that she bought a few days ago." Gajeel smirked before ruffling the Canteena Girl's hair.

"Yer the best Juvia!" Gajeel smirked before getting on the horse and riding off to the outskirts. Juvia smiled as she watched Gajeel ride off to find Levy. She knew him the longest out of anyone in town and knew more about him than anyone else could have ever known. And she could tell, the moment he gave up his favorite seat to Levy, that something for the blue haired girl was stirring inside of him.

* * *

Levy was peacefully sleeping in her nice warm bed, oblivious to the world outside and not wanting to leave her bed. Bliss had spreaded across Levy's body and a sincere smile was across her face. As she sat up and stretched her body, she heard urgent knocks on her door. Unsure who it was, Levy got out of bed and opened the door; surprised to see who it was.

"G-Gajeel?!" she squeaked.

"Shrimp." Gajeel sighed. Levy looked at him in shock and surprise. First, how did he find her, and second, did he look... sad? "Why didn't you tell me about your issues with Tobacco?" Levy was lost for words. So many thoughts sprung in her hand and right now, anger filled her the most.

"First off," Levy replied after catching herself mentally "how did you find me and who told you about my issues with tobacco?!"

"Juvia told me." Gajeel explained "And the girls at the bar got fucking pissed at me for what happened to you yesterday." Oh Levy was so going to be out for blood now "I'm sorry for what happened ok? I won't smoke anymore." Levy rolled her eyes at his words.

"Sorry doesn't cut it."

"Shrimp, I'm being serious! I won't smoke a single-"

"Don't you have a bank to rob?" Levy interrupted in a snide tone. Gajeel paled at her words, Levy observed him and noticed he looked shocked she knew about this.

"So, you know." he looked away as if he was disappointed.

"I saw your wanted poster the first day I got here. Told me everything I needed to know about you."

"I thought the old man got rid of them all." Gajeel muttered under his breath.

"Did you really think you could hide that from me?!" Levy asked "I knew what you were before I even met you!"

"Shrimp look, I got my reasons for robbing those banks."

"Oh? Then what are they? I'd like to hear it." Again, Gajeel looked away.

"I can't say."

"You can't say, or you won't say?" Silence. "So how can I trust you? You've been a bully to this town for a long time and started picking on me the moment I arrived in this town!"

"Shrimp-"

"Just leave me alone Gajeel!" Levy yelled before slamming the door in his face. Gajeel was stunned she did this. Hell, no woman did this to him. He didn't know why, but he literally felt his heart break after hearing her say those words. He sniffled a little and for once, he felt a tear trickle at the side of his eye. Not wanting to be there at this moment, Gajeel got on his horse quickly and rode off to someone who can advise him in a time of crisis.

* * *

Levy was spending the rest of her day in pure bliss after telling Gajeel off. She felt like a huge weight was lifted off her chest. It truly felt good and she knew tomorrow was going to be a better day. Just when she was about to open a book she bought the other day, she heard a knock on her door. Groaning, Levy got up and opened the door, shocked to see Juvia tanding there.

"What're you doing here?!" Levy asked a bit agitadely.

"Juvia heard about what happened." Juvia sighed "Juvia came here to tell Levy-san that Gajeel-kun is not as bad as Levy-san thinks."

"Oh really?" Levy gruffed "What makes you say that?"

"Juvia can't say." Juvia explained "But Juvia can show Levy. Please follow Juvia." Levy cocked an eyebrow at Juvia's words but got onto Juvia's horse with her and rode off into the eastern direction.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: Ok, Levy got pretty pissy last chapter. I hope this will make up for it!

* * *

 **Chapter 6: What She Learns about Him.**

Juvia took Levy farther east until the town was on the horizon. The sky was now a purple hue and the sun was setting into the nothing. They continued their journey until they passed a nearby canyon.

"Again." Levy huffed "Where are we going?"

"Juvia will show you." Juvia explained. Levy's cheeks puffed out in annoyance.

"You've been saying that for the past hour!"

"Trust Juvia, Levy-sam will see soon." Levy looked at Juvia unsure until the horse stopped.

"We're here." Juvia said while letting the horse graze on what little grass there was behind a giant rock "We need to hide."

"What?" Levy asked "Why?"

"Just hide." She showed Levy the rock they needed to hide and Levy looked across from where they were. There, with hand made tents, a firepit in the center of the area, was an Indian camp.

"Why are we at an Indian camp?" Levy asked.

"Levy-san will see."

* * *

They sat there and watched the camp for an hour when suddenly, Gajeel came riding on his horse with two large sacks and made his way to the Indian Camp. As Gajeel climbed off the horse, a small child dressed in clothes that showed he was from this tribe came out of his tent.

"Look!" he screamed "Gajeel back!" suddenly, everyone who was part of this tribe, came out of their tents and happily surrounded the bank robber.

"Gajeel! Gajeel!" the children screamed. One grabbed onto Gajeel and hugged him, others began to climb on him like a tree.

"Gajeel," a dark skinned man with no shirt, Indian pants, leather moccasins, war paint all over his body, a large headdress and a crescent shaped scar near his eye approached him "good to see you old friend."

"Hey Lil," Gajeel slightly smiled "got more food." he opened the bags and Levy watched as the tribe ran for the opened bags and grabbed as much food as they could. Levy looked and noticed fresh fruit, veggies, breads, raw meats and canteens filled with water.

"He's feeding The Tribe?" Levy whispered to Juvia. Juvia nodded.

"Many years ago," Juvia explained "when Gajeel-kun was very little, he got injured and hit his head pretty good. The Tribe Chief PantherLily, who was only a child and the son of the former chief, found Gajeel and brought him back to his tribe." Levy's eyes widened.

"Really?" Levy asked. Again, Juvia nodded.

"Gajeel-kun lost his father not too long before his injury." Juvia explained "So he stayed with Lily-san's tribe. They became the best of friends and soon, Gajeel was welcomed into The Tribe. When Lily-san became Chief, Gajeel decided to leave The Tribe to live with the settlers; his own kind." Levy's jaw dropped at Juvia's words. She continued to look on as Gajeel played with the children before looking at Lily with a hint of sadness.

"Something on your mind Gajeel?" Lily asked.

"I need some advice." Gajeel explained. Lily nodded, removed the children and walked with Gajeel to his tent.

"So wait the food," Levy asked Juvia "why did Gajeel bring the food to them?"

"The rain stopped for the past seven months." Juvia explained "Their crops barley received any water. Gajeel-kun resorted to bank robbing to get enough money for food for them. Since then Gajeel-kun is doing everything to keep his tribe alive."

"Is that why no one in town will arrest him?" Levy asked.

"Yes. Makarov, our mayor was planning to have him arrested; but when he learned about what was going on, Makarov let Gajeel know Magnolia was a safe town for him."

"Juvia, how do you know all this?"

"Gajeel-kun is an old friend of Juvia's. He once introduced Juvia to Lily-san. We all got along very well. Juvia feels Gajeel-kun is doing a kind thing for Lily-san's tribe." Levy felt guilt in her heart the moment she heard all this.

Gajeel, she had to admit was a jerk at points. But after what Juvia showed her, it really opened Levy's eyes on what kind of person Gajeel really was. Maybe judging a book by it's cover wasn't the best thing to do. She was going to have to apologize the next time she saw him.

"Juvia has shown Levy-san enough." Juvia explained "Let's go." Levy nodded and snuck back to Juvia's horse and rode off to Magnolia.

* * *

Gajeel entered Lily's tent and sat down with him next to the fire pit. Lily's wife Shagotte who was braiding their daughter Carla's hair, smiled at Gajeel and greeted him with a warm smile.

"Tell me Gajeel." Lily began "What's on your mind?"

"A new girl moved to town this week." Gajeel sighed.

"Really?" Lily asked intrigued.

"Yeah, she got a job at the saloon.."

"I'm sensing your problem is with this girl." a moment of silence passed before Gajeel put his face into his hands.

"She fucking hates me!" Gajeel explained "I mean yeah, I can be an asshole; but I gave her the gold I found a few days ago to help her start out! And she just sees me as a bully and hates my guts for who I am!"

"Gajeel," Lily soothed "She had only just met you, she can barley judge you."

"Well she did. And ripped me a new one while she was at it. I don't fucking know why Lily, but I want her to like me. Normally I don't give a shit but I just feel that urge to get her to like me." Lily put a reassuring hand on Gajeel's back; he knew what was really going on with Gajeel.

"Give her time, things could change. Today's enemies end up becoming tomorrow's friends." Gajeel looked at the Indian Chief with uncertainty; where was he going with this?

"Avoid her for now." Lily advised "Let things settle down between you before you try to get her to like you." Gajeel smiled at Lily's advice.

"Thanks Lily." Gajeel smirked "I'm heading back to town. See you in a few days?"

"Absolutely." Gajeel gave Lily a quick hug before taking his leave and riding back to town on his horse.

"Lily," Shagotte suddenly said "do you think Gajeel might be falling for this girl he is talking about?"

"Seems that way to me." Lily smiled, happy to see his childhood friend was finding love even when he didn't know it.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: Here we are! Now things are gonna get frisky! Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Confessions.**

Gajeel spent the next two weeks heeding Lily's advice and avoiding Levy at all costs. Gajeel would visit the bar when Levy was not at her shift or would leave if she was there. Levy tried multiple times to get a word with him but he would turn away, climb on his horse and ride off to do something else. Levy would start to feel guilty every time this happened and now was starting to wonder if she should just give up on him. But something inside of her kept telling her to apologize to him no matter the obstacles in her way. She didn't know what it was, but she truly did feel the need to apologize to him.

* * *

Levy was working at the saloon one evening, it was a slow one but they were getting enough in to fill the day's required goal. Levy was wiping the bar down whole Mirajane sat at the cash register, counting every single gold, silver or dollar they made today.

"Hmm." She hummed with a not-so-pleased look written on her face "We're a few hundred dollars short than normal."

"That doesn't sound too good." Levy said after adding the final touches to polishing the table.

"It isn't and The Debt Collector is coming to town at the beginning of next month to collect the money."

"It's already bad enough he raised the debt a hundred dollars more than usual last time we didn't make enough." Erza grumbled.

"But don't forget," Cana stated "The Town Founding Carnival is next week. The Saloon can make more money with it's stand."

"Oh yeah!" Mira smiled "I completely forgot about The Carnival!"

"The Carnival?" Levy asked with a confused expression.

"It's a tradition in this town." Cana explained "It's to celebrate the founding of Magnolia."

"Yeah," Lucy said joining in the conversation "They got horse rides, games, food, live performances, and it gives the town businesses a chance to blossom and get more that business."

"It sounds nice."

"It also saves all our keisters." Cana said after taking a large gulp of beer "If we don't make the set amount before the collector arrives, we make the amount with The Carnival."

"It sounds lovely." Levy smiled "I can't wait to go!"

"Well, since this is going to be your first time there," Mira explained "you won't be working the stands this year, we want you to go out and have a good time."

"Thank you!" A moment of silence passed before Levy said something.

"Hey Lucy," she suddenly said "I was curious, what did Natsu take you to see the other day?" Lucy looked at Levy curiously before realizing what she was saying.

"Oh!" She said "Natsu took me to go see Ol'Mavis."

"Ol'Mavis?"

"It's a gyser. It was named after our Town Founder, Mavis Vermillion. The Gyser shoots fresh hot water every month and Natsu promised to take me to see it when it shot next time."

"It sounds amazing!"

"It also created a natural hot spring, but due to lack of rain, the water levels are a little low."

The sound of the clock tower in the center of town suddenly rang six times, to signify it was six o'clock at night "I guess I'm going home for the night. See you guys in the morning."

"Alright, Good night Levy!" Mira smiled.

* * *

Levy made her way out of The Saloon, and before she could even reach the outskirts, two people stopped her.

"Levy?" Sheriff Jet asked. Levy looked and found The Sheriff and Deputy walked over to her with smiles on their faces.

"Oh! Hello guys!" Levy smiled.

"Thanks to you, we started doing patrols around town to you!" Droy smiled.

"Wow! That's amazing!"

"Yes!" Jet smiled "And..."

"And...?"

"I was wondering if you would like to go to The Carnival with me?" Jet smiled "As a date."

"What?!" Droy screamed "No! Levy's going with me!"

"Dream on cow fat! She's going with me and that's final!" Levy watched as the two continued their argument and even started to growl.

"Fellas." Levy said in a calm tone "I'm going to have to turn you both down. I'm sorry. See you around boys!" Levy waved goodbye, unaware that the boys looked at her in shock. The truth was, Levy didn't want to go with either of them. She wasn't interested in them! They struck her as more brotherly figures than lovers. Sighing, Levy arrived at her home and decided to get ready for tomorrow.

* * *

Gajeel walked into the bar a few minutes after Levy left, finishing another successful robbery. He decided to go to The Saloon to get a drink to celebrate the sucessful robbery.

"Oh!" Mira said surprised "Hello Gajeel! Barely see you in here these days. Another successful robbery?"

"Yeah." Gajeel grumbled "You could say that." Mira began to grab the ingredients for Gajeel's usual drink and was about to begin "No, fuck that tonight. Give me a large gallon of Moonshine." Mira looked at him shocked.

"A-are you sure?" Mira asked "You don't normally go for stuff this strong."

"Look, I'm not in the mood for the stuff I usually take, I want something strong." Gajeel replied, sounding slightly depressed. Concerned but not saying anything, Mira handed Gajeel the jug of moonshine and watched as he began to drink it. Each gulp he took in was literally about 1.3 percentage of alcohol. And when he was half way through the bottle, he was drunker than a skunk. To be truthful, Gajeel didn't come to The Saloon to celebrate a successful job; he came to get drunk because he was depressed.

He was depressed over things between him and Levy. He didn't know why but no matter how hard he tried to get her out of his mind, she just wouldn't leave! He took another sip while Mira looked at him in concern.

"I know you've been avoiding Levy." Mira sadly said "I know you haven't been coming in because of her and I know you're not here to celebrate a successful job. Gajeel, just talk to Levy and tell her how much she hurt you!"

"No." Gajeel slurred "S-she wont wanna sspeak with me."

"Hey guys!" a voice called out. Mira looked up and found Levy entering the Saloon. Mira paled at the sight of her.

"Levy!" Mira squeaked "What're you doing here?"

"I forgot my parasol so I-Gajeel?" she looked over to the drunken Bank Robber who was slumped over "Are you ok?"

"Leab me alone..." Gajeel slurred.

"He's drunk." Mira said frankly "Very to be exact." Levy walked over to Gajeel and gently placed her hands over his back and began to gently rub his back. He looked over at her with a drunken look in his eye.

"Go away."

"Levy, he's depressed over how things are between you two." Mira explained "Please talk it out with him Levy, you need to solve this." Mira walked away as Levy slung Gajeel's arm around her.

"Come on Gajeel." Levy soothed "I'll take you to my home to sober up." she helped Gajeel up and walked with Gajeel back to her cabin. As they walked through the streets, Gajeel who was still carrying the jug of moonshine he bought. He took a swig of the moonshine only to be taken and thrown away by Levy.

"The fuck?!" Gajeel asked.

"You've had enough." Levy said "We need to sober you up." a pregnant silence passed until Gajeel spoke up.

"Why do you fucking hate me?" he asked.

"I don't hate you Gajeel, I just-"

"You do. You've hated my guts since the moment you met me."

"I don't- it's just... just..." she sighed "Gajeel, I really am sorry for what happened. I was angry and it got out of control. I said things I can never take back." a moment of silence passed since Gajeel could (or couldn't because of his inebriated state thanks to the 130 proof alcohol in his system) count "I know what you're doing with the money from the banks you robbed. And I have to say, that's the bravest thing I've seen." Gajeel drunkenly swayed before they soon arrived at Levy's little cottage and she fumbled a bit with the key before finally getting it into the lock and unlocking the house.

"We're here." Levy sighed. She closed the door and got Gajeel into a chair, started a fire in the fireplace, and began to boil some water. In his drunken state, Gajeel looked around the home with what little light he had. The house was made of wood, the decorations were that suitable of this time. A metal star above the fire place, oil powered lamps, a cozy twin bed in the corner near the enterance and one of the only windows in the home. A pot was near the brick fireplace to show it was meant for cooking, a few bookshelves were found around the home, a rocking chair that had a worn book next to it. Gajeel could so far tell that she seems to love to read.

"Here." Levy suddenly said "It's some hot tea, drink up." Gajeel studied the liquid in the glass before drinking it. The tea had quite a bit of strength to it so it actually took Gajeel by surprise "It's tea I brought from my hometown. I only make it for special occasions since it's quite a trip to return home."

Gajeel barley said a word as they continued to drink their tea, when Levy finished, she sighed and looked at Gajeel.

"As I was saying earlier." Levy explained "I don't hate you Gajeel. To be honest, you more so annoy me... at points. I know you didn't know about my issues with tobacco smoke. So I want to try and move past this." Gajeel looked at Levy, and she could tell a drunken haze was still in his eyes.

"The Tobacco thing wasn't the only thing I was 'voidin you on." he suddenly said. Levy blinked owlishy at his words "You've been on my mind non-stop since the day I m-met you and I don't know why." Levy's cheeks turned pink at his words.

"Ok Gajeel," Levy laughed "I think you drank too much and need to sleep it off." she got up from her seat to put her glass away.

"I'm serious Shrimp." Gajeel said and grabbed her hand. He pulled her close to him and soon, she was straddling him. Levy literally felt her heart begin to beat at an alarming rate before Gajeel whispered in a hot breath "I'm fallin fer ya shorty. Badly." if it was possible to invent a new color, Levy just did because her face had turned an amazing shade of red.

"Seriously Gajeel, I think it's time for bed. I-I got work in the morning." suddenly, Gajeel pulled her in and gave her a passionate kiss. One that made Levy's eyes go wide as saucers, her heart continued to beat extremely fast as he pressed deeper and deeper into her lips.

He opened his mouth and began to tongue her lips which Levy refused him entry. But her tune changed when he grabbed her butt and she gasped at his sudden boldness. But as the moment's passed, she sunk into it, like as if this was a moment of pure comfort and need; she needed this. Gajeel suddenly stopped his kissing her and began to pepper her neck with kisses. Levy held on tightly to his shirt as he did this and then, Levy felt him beginning to untie the ties behind her dress.

"G-Gajeel!" she gasped "P-please, I'm not ready!" Gajeel stopped and looked at her.

"Not ready? Or don't wanna?" he asked.

"It's not that Gajeel! I am not ready, this is going so fast for me!" Gajeel looked at her before kissing her again.

"Just to be clear; you're mine now." a blush appeared on her face before she felt a weight on her chest, Gajeel passed out.

"Ugh! You're such an idiot." Levy grumbled. She hopped off the man's lap and slung his arm around her shoulders. She carefully guided him to her bed and plopped the bank robber onto it. Levy's eyes widened when she saw him sprawled out on her bed, snoring away and noticed he was slightly too big for the bed; there was no way in hell Levy was sleeping on her nice, comfy, warm bed tonight. She made her way over to the rocking chair near the fire when she felt a hand grab her wrist and pulled her to it's owner. Levy soon found herself resting on Gajeel's chest. She tried to pull herself away but she realized it was futile; he had her locked in his arms tight. Deciding there was no point, Levy was soon lulled into a peaceful sleep, in the bank robber's arms.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: here's Chapter 8! Enjoy everyone!

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Mutual feelings.**

Gajeel's eyes opened slowly and the bright morning sun blinded him temporaily. He groaned as his muscles began to uncramp. He was thankful that he drank a yeast-free alcohol last night because he would've been hungover the whole time. But the question on his mind was; what the hell happened last night? Gajeel sat up and began to look around the cabin he apparently spent the night in but felt a weight on his chest. He looked down and found Levy, fast asleep on his chest.

"Oh shit!" Gajeel muttered "The fuck happened last night?!" he whacked the side of his head, trying to remember something from last night but he only had a vague memory of Levy helping him to her home. He checked himself and Levy but sighed a sigh of relief, they didn't do it.

A slight moan escaped Levy's lips as she began to wake up froma peaceful night's sleep and she looked up at him with a smile on her lips.

"Good morning Gajeel." Levy smiled, she leaned closer and gave the bank robber a sweet kiss on the cheek. Gajeel looked away and blushed "What's wrong?"

"Why the hell are you kissing me Shrimp?!" Gajeel asked "You fucking hate my guts!"

"What? What're you talking about?"

"Don't act like a fucking idiot! Shrimp, you told me to stay the hell away from you! And now here you are in my fucking arms!"

Levy got out of the bed and looked at the man sitting on it with a look of shock before realizing what was going on.

"Gajeel," Levy explained "I apologized to you last night. You forgave me for what happened." Gajeel gave her a blank stare before flashbacks of last night filled his head.

"Shorty," Gajeel swallowed "D-did I say anything to you? Something that might make me look more like a wuss than a man?"

"I wouldn't put it like that. But yes, you did say some things."

"Like what?" a blush appeared on Levy's cheeks after he asked his question.

"Gajeel," she breathed "you told me you're falling for me." Gajeel's eyes widened and his stomach dropped. He couldn't believe it got that far.

"I see." Gajeel sighed "I forgive yah for the otherday Shrimp, and I'm sorry about the whole smoke thing." Levy nodded to show she accepted his apology "I'm gonna be taking my leave Shrimp, I got stuff to do." Gajeel grabbed his cowboy hat that fell on the ground and dusted it off. Just when he was making his way to the door, he felt Levy's arms surround his waist and hug him from behind.

"Shrimp?" Gajeel asked shocked.

"Gajeel," she said "I think I feel the same." Gajeel's eyes widened at Levy's words; was she just saying this or was she really feeling these feelings?

"What?"

"I don't know completely. To be honest I think it's in the beginning stages. But there were times you really got my heart beating faster than a jack rabbit, and last night, was the most comfortable night's sleep I ever had." he began to hear Levy whimpering and felt a few drops of tears hit the back of his white shirt.

"What'chya cryin for Shrimp?!" Gajeel asked scared. He turned around and knelt down at her.

"I'm sorry," she sniffed "I-I'm just so confused, I don't know how I feel." her breath hitched when Gajeel hugged her. Tightly.

"I got where your coming from Shrimp. Don't force something you don't feel, I don't need an immediate fucking answer." Levy smiled through her tears and gave him a sniffle to show she felt better, but the moment ended when they heard both Levy and Gajeel's stomachs growling.

"I guess it's time for breakfast." Levy laughed.

"Gihihihi," Gajeel chuckled "I'm in for something to eat. What about you Shrimp?" Levy nodded and made her way outside where she picked fresh eggs from the chickens and pulled out of the ice box some fresh milk she bought yesterday. Levy grabbed the wrought iron pan and placed it over her fireplace. Levy cracked the eggs and allowed them to cook on the hot iron pan. She added a little salt and pepper to the cooking eggs and soon, the egg whites turned completely white, showing Levy that they were ready to be eaten.

"Smells good Shrimp." Gajeel smiled as the scent of cooked eggs tempted his nostrils. He pulled out two glasses and poured the milk into the glasses. Gajeel than got out the metal plates, forks and knives and set the table.

Levy grabbed the scraper used for cooking and took the eggs off the pan and placed them on the plates, two for herself and three for Gajeel. The two ate in a peaceful bliss which made Gajeel and Levy feel like they could get use to this setting for the rest of their lives. The silence between the two began to grow boring for Gajeel. Levy was just sitting there eatng her breakfast when an idea came to Gajeel. He broke the yolk of one of the eggs on his plate and looked at Levy.

"Oi, Shrimp." Gajeel smirked. Levy looked up at him with curiosity "You got something on ya." Levy looked at him as if he was insane "It's right here." Gajeel took his fork and the splatter of the yolk hit his nose causing Levy to laugh.

"Gajeel." she giggled "You got something on you're nose!"

"No I don't!" Gajeel smirked "You got something right here!" he touched his nose again and more yolk appeared on his nose. He kept this up until Levy was red in the face she was laughing too hard.

* * *

The two finished breakfast and washed the dished before Gajeel grabbed his black vest and black cowboy hat.

"Well Shrimp, I had a nice time but I really gotta go. Heading to the next town over, see ya at The Saloon later?"

"Absolutely." Gajeel smirked, leaned forward towards Levy and kissed her cheek, causing her to blush "See you later Shrimp." he put his cap on and opened the front door, making his way back to town.

Levy was still standing in place, unable to think her next move. Her cheeks were still a little rosy from the sudden affection. She suddenly jolted back to life when an idea struck her and she ran for the door.

"Gajeel!" Levy called out. Gajeel stopped in his tracks and looked back at her.

"What you want Shrimp?" he asked curiously. Another blush formed on Levy's cheeks and she looked away shyly.

"T-there's going to be a carnival next Saturday. It's going to be my first time there and I was wondering if you would wanna go to me?" Gajeel's mouth dried at Levy's words, did she seriously just ask him on a date?!

"I-if you don't." Levy suddenly said "I-I understand I-"

"Shrimp, you don't have to get all scaredy cat on me!" Gajeel replied "Yeah. I got nothing better to do. I'll go with ya." a small smile appeared on Levy's lips when she heard him say that.

"Is five o'clock good?"

"It's a date." Gajeel smirked before tipping his hat to her and leaving to pick his horse up back at town. Levy closed the door and slid down the door she was unawaringly leaning against.

 _"Oh my God!"_ Levy internally screamed _"I-I freaking asked him out! And he said yes!"_


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note: Here we go! Chapter 9! And this Chapter is gonna be LONG! Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 9: The Carnival**

The First Bank of Crocus was having a quiet day, more quiet than usual to be exact. A few people would come into the bank to put things away in their safety deposit box, or take money out or put in money. It was considered a normal day. While the tellers did their work, the doors slammed opened and there Gajeel stood, pointing his gun around.

"Alright fuckwads!" Gajeel screamed "This is a bank robbery! I want all the cash in the registers now!" people hit the floors in fear as Gajeel shot at the ceiling "Give me the money now!"

The alarm went off as Gajeel made his way to the tellers and pulled out a sack.

"Just you wait Kurogane!" one of the tellers screamed "The Sheriff will get you for all of this!"

"I'm not in the fucking mood for your bullshit! Give me the cash now!" the teller put all the money Gajeel requested into the sack and for some reason, it was slower than normal.

"Hurry the fuck up! I gotta date later today!" he pointed the gun at the teller's temple which made him put the money into the bag a lot faster than before.

Once Gajeel got enough money, he closed the bag and flung it over his back.

"Thanks for the cash!" Gajeel smirked "See ya ya ugly fuckers! Gihihihi!" He ran out of the bank and made his way to his horse. He put the bag onto the back of his horse, hopped onto him and began to run from the scene of the crime before the Sheriff could get to the scene. As he rode away, he started to notice 3 horses with their riders gaining on him.

"Shit!" he whipped the reins on his horse tighter to tell the horse to go faster, which it complied.

Gajeel went at an amazing speed throughout the pathway in the desert, doing whatever it took to get away from them. Two of the riders managed to catch up to Gajeel and were beginning to cage him, they made their horses grow closer and closer to Gajeel. Sweat began to bead down the bank robber's face as these jokers grew closer to him, and he could tell that his horse wasn't going to be running at this pace for much longer. As they continued through the desert, Gajeel noticed something out of the corner of his eye; _dust._ The dessert was dusty! It hasn't rained in months! With a quick boost in speed, Gajeel made sure his horse kicked up enough dust that it created dust clouds, causing the three men after him to stop in their tracks and Gajeel to get away from them.

"That was close." Gajeel muttered "Better head back to town so they can't find me." he slowed his tired horse down to a more reasonable pace and eventually made his way back to Magnolia, where their citizens were beginning to set up for tonight's Carnival.

* * *

He made it to the front of Fairy Tail Saloon at high noon and walked to his usual spot where Levy already had a drink waiting for him.

"No need to pay Gajeel." Levy smiled "This one's on the house." a grin appeared on his lips and he sat down on his chair, downed the shot, left Levy a tip, got up and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Love to stay longer Shrimp," Gajeel whispered "but I got some shit I need to handle. See you tonight." he tipped his hat to Levy and made his way out of the bar.

"Seems to me like things between you and Gajeel have been going well." Lucy, who suddenly came out of nowhere said "Too well to be exact." a blush appeared on Levy's cheeks at their words.

"W-what?!" Levy gulped.

"Yeah," Mira chimed in "you two have been getting along a lot better lately."

"W-we made up ok."

"I don't know..." Cana said in a fake suspicious tone "I saw him kiss your cheek." the girls surrounded Levy until her head was down and her face was a bright shining red.

"Oh my God!" Lucy squeaked "Something happened between you two!" the girls squealed in delight as Levy's hair turned a shade even darker than Erza's.

"When he was drunk he told me he had feelings for me ok?! Happy now?!"

"Very." Erza smirked now joining the conversation "What did you say?"

"I told him I didn't know. I'm confused at the moment; but I asked him to The Carnival tonight."

"Are you going to wear anything special?" Lisanna asked suddenly. Levy shook her head in response.

"It's just a Carnival." Levy explained "I'm going to just wear one of my dresses-"

"That won't do!" Mira screamed out loud suddenly (which scared the girls) "You need something better! You have to be ready for this spectacular day!"

"Mira, it's just a nigh-"

"Mira is right." Erza said in a serious tone "It's a date Levy, and you need to be prepared for it."

"Juvia will help her friend get ready for her date with Gajeel-kun!" Juvia screamed happily.

"Guys..." Levy tried to reason but was stopped when the girls grabbed her and took her out of The Saloon to be pampered for tonight.

* * *

Gajeel was waiting outside Levy's cabin in his best vest, his black cowboy hat, a lariotte necklace, simple pants and cowboy boots. He was holding a medium sized box that looked a little expensive. He heard rustling noises come from Levy's cabin and looked into the cabin, witnessing several shadows working on Levy such as tightening her dress, working on her hair or powdering her face with makeup. Gajeel blinked at the shadows he witnessed before they went to the door. Gajeel returned to the door and watched as it opened. The moment he saw Levy walk out the door, his breath hitched, his heart skipped a beat and his cheeks turned bright red.

She was wearing a frilled orange gown with a low collar, a nice trim all across the dress, a choker pendant on her neck, the dress made her rear portrude more, she wore tight high heeled boots, medium length gloves. The dress also showed the frills of the underskirt and her clevage poked out of the dress. Her hair was held up in a messy bun with strands falling out, pink lipstick on her lips with a small amount of blush on her cheeks.

"H-hey Shrimp." Gajeel gulped while trying ot to blush. He couldn't believe how beautiful she truly looked like this.

"How do I look?" Levy asked a little insecurly. Gajeel gulped and looked away as his cheeks turned bright, shining red.

"Y-you look-" he gulped and tried to think of something that didn' make him sound like a pansy. Gajeel began to sweat and pulled at his collar "D-did it get hot out?" for the record, it was actually quite cool for a summer night. A small smile appeared on Levy's lips from his comment, showing her makeover was a sucess.

"This is for you." Gajeel said. He handed the box over to Levy who opened it, she gasped at the sight of what was in the box, it was a beautiful platinum necklace with blue sapphires and tiny diamonds. A large pendant in the center and smaller pendants decorating the sides of the necklace. Tears of joy streamed down Levy's face at the sight of this beautiful necklace.

"I love it." Levy smiled. She walked over to Gajeel and kissed his cheek to thank him (which of course made Gajeel blush) Levy turned around ad allowed Gajeel too place the necklace onto her neck which left a beautiful touch to her wardrobe.

"Ready to go Shrimp?" he held out his arm for her which she linked to his and they made their way to the Carnival.

* * *

Wired lights decorated the festival as stands with foods, drinks, or items to be sold were up at the fair.

"Step right up!" a one said "Win a test of strength, win a prize!" he spotted Gajeel as he and Levy walked into the Carnival "You look like a strong man! Come and give it a shot!"

"Go on Gajeel," Levy smiled "I think you can win." a smirked appeared on Gajeel's lips at Levy's compliment. He pulled out a nickel and payed the carnie the fee. Gajeel took the heaviest hammer in the group, swung it high in the air and landed it on the metal plate which caused the lead piece to soar into the air and hit the bell. Gajeel took the stuffed bunny on display and handed it to Levy.

"Thank you." Levy smiled.

"Hey Levy!" a familliar voice called out. Gajeel and Levy looked to find Natsu and Lucy running over to them "Enjoying the fair?"

"Hello Lucy, we just got here a few minutes ago."

"Seems to me you've already won something." she pointed at the stuffed bunny in Levy's arms.

"Dang that thing looks hard to find." Natsu muttered before turning to Gajeel "Gajeel, their having a shooting contest, winner gets a new Smith & Wesson Schofield!"

"This shit I gotta enter!" Gajeel smirked, the four ran to where the contest was being held and watched as people gathered around and watched others try to shoot the targets and fail miserably.

"Step right up!" the spokesman shouted while holding a shot gun "Shoot the targets and win a new Smith & Wesson! Brand new, right out of the gunsmith! A man with dark hair and pale skin walked up to the spokesman and take the gun "You seem like a good shot young man! Give it a try!" the dark haired man eyed the targets as they moved on the platform.

"You can do it Gray-sama!" Juvia screamed "Juvia believes in Gray-sama!" the man named Gray targeted the first target and shot it. The second target started to pick up a bit of speed and again, he shot it. The third and final target moved at a fast pace and when Gray shot at it, it only slightly nicked the target.

"Oh! Better luck next time!" Gray sighed and handed the gun back to the spokesman. Gajeel walked up to the stage and snatched the gun right out of the spokesman hands.

"Gimme the fucking gun." Gajeel grumbled. He aimed at the targets and shot at all three targets and missed miserably "Fucking rigged." Levy felt terrible for Gajeel at this point, she could tell he wanted this gun badly. With a decision made, Levy took the gun from Gajeel's hands and began to aim at the targets.

"Oh what do we have here?" the spokesman said surprised "A little lady wanting to give it a shot? Let's see if she wins."

"Shrimp!" Gajeel called out "What're you doing?!" at that moment, she quickly shot at and hit all three targets, winning the Smith & Wesson, much to the chagrin of those around her. Suddenly developing a new found fear of the small bluenette, the spokesman handed the Smith & Wesson to Levy who happily jumped off the stage and gave the gun to Gajeel.

"Shrimp," Gajeel said surprised "you won this for me?"

"Of course," Levy smiled "you looked liked you really wanted it and I won it for you." Gajeel gave her for what he felt the first time in his life, was a genuine warm smile; this was the first time someone did something nice for him in a long time.

"Thanks Shrimp." he quickly bent down and gave her a loving kiss on the cheek.

"Levy," Natsu suddenly said "where did you learn to shoot like that?"

"I had watched a few of the Sheriffs in my old town shoot growing up." Levy shrugged "Eventually, they taught me how to shoot."

"Got to admit," Gray, who suddenly joined the conversation said "you have skills Miss., Gray Fullbuster by the way."

"Levy McGarden." she grabbed Gray's hand and shook it in a friendly manner.

"You're the new girl Juvia told me about?"

"Yes sir. I arrived in town about over a month ago."

"Well, I might be a bit late, but welcome to town Miss Levy." he bowed slightly in respect to her before leaving with Juvia.

* * *

Gajeel and Levy spent the rest of their evening playing games, going on something called "a roller coaster" (which was a simple pleasure ride), and of course, enjoying the food and drinks provided by Fairy Tail Saloon. Around 8pm, Gajeel got both he and Levy some freshly cooked chicken and some malt whiskey to munch on. They found a secluded spot that was slightly away from the Carnival and began to enjoy the cooking.

"Gotta admit," Gajeel said while pulling apart his piece of chicken with his teeth "that Demon Wench knows how to cook."

"Mira's a talented cook." Levy smiled " I rekon it's a gift from God."

"You having a good time Shrimp?" Levy took a sip of the whiskey and smiled at Gajeel.

"Yes, I haven't had a good time since I left home. Thank you for asking." a moment of silence passed before Gajeel said something.

"Shrimp?" he suddenly asked.

"Hnn?" Levy replied.

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you leave home?" Levy took a deep breath and let out a sigh.

"I guess you can say I come from a well off family, have a perfect life back home and everything. But I wanted to make my fortune my own way and get a life I always dreamt of; a simple one. So I bought a ticket for the train and made my way here."

"How'd your folks take to it?"

"They were a little upset; but they supported it, I keep in touch with them still." Music played by a local band suddenly began to play and the two looked up to find a wooden dance floor, a stage where the band played and people dancing on the wooden floor.

"Oh Square Dancing!" Levy said in awe "I heard this is the latest fashion!" She got up from her spot and offered her hand to Gajeel "Care to dance?" his eyes widened at her sudden offer.

"Tch," he tsked "I don't dance short stack." sighing in defeat, Levy was suddenly surprised by Sheriff Jet and Deputy Droy who appeared before her.

"Hello Levy," Jet suddenly said.

"Oh! Hello boys!" Gajeel watched this scene begin to unfold with his eyes and suddenly felt a twinge of jealousy hit his heart.

"Are you enjoying the Carnival?" Droy suddenly asked.

"Yes," Levy smiled "I'm having a wonderful time!" a moment of silece passed before Jet said something.

"I noticed you out here just being a wallflower." Jet blushed "I was wondering if you wished to dance?"

"No way!" Droy screamed "Levy is going to dance with me!"

"Dream on bacon butt! She's going to dance with me!"

"No me!" having enough of this scene, Gajeel suddenly grabbed Levy's hand and took her to the dance floor.

"If you wanna dance so badly Shrimp," Gajeel grumbled "I'll give ya a dance you'll never forget." surprised, Levy allowed Gajeel to take her to the dance floor where they were beginning a new session of Square Dancing.

Gray and Juvia lead out to Erza and her boyfriend who visits every now and then Jellal did a series of movements with them. Gray and Juvia then proceeds on to Gajeel and Levy and then Natsu and Lucy and performed the same series of movements with them. Then Erza and Jellal lead out to Gajeel and Levy and did the same series of movements with them, and so on. Allemande left, right & left grand, dosido, star right/left, star promenade, pass thru, u-turn back, box the gnat, ladies chain, and right & left thru. The dancing that night was repetitive, but it was fun to dance under the stars, the music and the lights that lit the dance floor. The fiddler played his fiddle at an amazing pace, people who were standing at the sidelines stomped and clapped to the rhythm of the music, and as the song progressed the fiddler picked up the pace, causing those who were dancing to pick up the pace with the music.

Levy and Gajeel laughed and smiled at the fun they were having that moment, they felt like they could do this all night without reprocussions in the morning. And to be honest, neither of them wanted this night to end. Gajeel looked at Levy with a small, warm smile but that stopped when he heard the music abruptly stop, multiple horses whinny with their riders riding into the center of the dance floor, ending the dance once and for all. The man leading the pack got off his horse and looked at the horrified faces; it was none other than Acnologia.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's noe: Dun dun dun! Ok, some big stuff going down for Chapter 10! Let's see how this turns out! P.S, I'm going on break with this story next week, I want to work on some more chapters because I'm slightly behind. The same will apply to Race For Love, Ancient Scrawlings will be on it's regular schedule because I am currently ahead with the series since it's a once every two weeks series.

* * *

 **Chapter 10: A Challenge.**

Acnologia stared everyone down with the meanest glare he could muster. The town looked at him in fear or anger that he was here. This was considered unusual he would show up here, considering he never takes interest in the town's fair. Just what did he want?

"So this is how you spend the money you jerks owe me?" Acnologia asked "Seems to me like you guys are getting lazy in paying me back."

"The hell are you talking about?" Natsu asked "We payed you this month's debt!"

"Sorry to say, you came in short last month."

"The hell you talking about?" Gray angirly asked "We all payed you! I payed my fees, The Saloon, the baker, the banker-"

"Well your banker friend didn't pay me in full. I'm short a bag of money and now, I'm going to make you pay by the money in your pockets."

"What?" one person asked.

"Why is this happening?" another asked.

"Mommy, why is the bad man making us give him our money?" a child asked.

"Shut the fuck up and get in line!" Acnologia threatened with a gun waving in his hand, people were about to get in line when a _bang!_ ripped through the air and knocked the gun out of Acnologia's hand.

Everyone looked at where the bullet came from and found Gajeel holding the pistol Levy just gave him and smoke coming from the end of the barrel. Levy looked at Gajeel stunned.

"Well if it isn't the bank robber." Acnologia smirked.

"Tch," Gajeel replied "I may rob banks; but I've proven to be a better man then you'll ever be."

"You got a lot of nerve to talk to me like that."

"You fucking got nerve to rob these people! Ok, so our mine dried up big whoop, we can find other resources to make money in this town. We don't fucking need you!" a pregnant silence spreaded across the room.

"Is that a challenge?" Acnologia asked "Cause it seems like to me." Levy slightly gasped at Acnologia's words. She felt her heart race at an adrenaline fueled speed every second this passed. She looked over to Gajeel and noticed his infamous smirk on his lips.

"Yeah." Gajeel smirked "Gihihihhihi, I'm fucking challenging ya." the town's people gasped at his words.

"Fine, a shoot out in town square, two weeks from today at noon. If anyone doesn't show, the one who did is the winner."

"If I win, you leave this town and never fucking come back."

"If I win, I raise the debt 100x then the current one." the town gasped in horror, and a few of the women even fainted.

"Deal." Gajeel confirmed "You're dead in two weeks." Acnologia smirked.

"We'll see about that." he replied before he and his men made their way to their horses and left the Festival. The crowd stared at Gajeel and began to murmur here and there over this sudden challenge. Levy walked over to Gajeel and placed her hands on his arm in a gentle, caring manner.

"Gajeel," Levy soothed "Are you ok?" Gajeel looked back at her with uncertainty.

"Yeah." he grumbled "Peachy." Levy encircled her arm around Gajeel's and began to walk with him.

"Come on, let's walk back to my home," Levy replied "I think the festival is just about over." grunting in agreement, Gajeel and Levy began to make their way back to the outskirts of town.

* * *

Silence was spread between the two as they walked back to Levy's home in the outskirts of town, unable to take the silence, Levy said something.

"Um Gajeel?" she asked.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Are you ok?"

"Not really. Can't believe it's gotten this far with that bastard. Him accusing us of coming up short. I've about had it with him." nodding, Levy suddenly stopped in her tracks and her eyes widened in horror; she remembered something from last month.

"Shrimp?" Gajeel called out, noticing she was no longer walking next to him "What's wrong with ya?"

"G-Gajeel." Levy explained "I think I'm the reason we came up short last month!" she held her hands to the sides of her head in horror.

"The fuck you talking about Shrimp?" Gajeel asked confused.

"I found a bag of money in the streets! I was leaving the Sheriff's after getting them to man up and I tripped over this bag of money! There was over $1,000 worth in there! I tried doing the right thing by returning that money to the Teller; but he refused it! He told me to keep it and I used a small chunk to buy my house!" Gajeel's eyes widened in horror at her confession, oh shit why didn't she say anything sooner?!

"Shrimp! Why didn't you say anything sooner?"

"I didn't know! I thought it was money just lying there and I was lucky!"

"Shrimp, that was that bastard's money! That damn teller refused to take it because he didn't want his fucking blood all over the place!" now seeing the seriousness of the situation, Gajeel kicked a rock that was nearby out of frustration.

"This isn't good." Gajeel grumbled.

"What am I gonna do Gajeel?" Levy asked "If I don't hand in the money, we could lose the town! If I do, I'll die!" Levy began to sob at this realization. Tears streaked down her cheeks and her eyes became puffy and red. She fell to the desert floor and sobbed uncontrollably. She didn't want to lose the town she called home, but she didn't want to die either. As Levy sobbed, she suddenly felt arms wrap around her body and embrace her tightly to the owner's body. She looked up and spotted Gajeel staring down at her with concern and seriousness. The full moon shined down on him, creating a heavenly like appearence to his already handsome features.

"I'm not gonna let you die Shrimp." he soothed "I'm not going to let him take the town either. I'm going to win this fucking shoot out and make him run off with his tail between his legs!" he gently kissed Levy's forehead "Don't leave my side Shrimp, I'll protect you." a smile appeared on Levy's lips and she then embraced the man in a hug before giving him a sweet and innocent kiss on the lips.

"You have my word Gajeel." Levy whispered before kissing him again "Stay with me tonight?"

"Yeah, I ain't leaving your side tonight, or anytime." Gajeel helped Levy up and the two made their way back to Levy's cabin.

* * *

"I guess I'll take the chair." Gajeel said while making his way over to the fire place to start a fire.

"No." Levy replied "I-I want you to sleep with me, l-like last time." her words caught Gajeel off guard for a moment "Stay here, I'll be right back." she made her way to the next room while Gajeel removed his hat, vest, boots and unbuttoned his shirt.

"Are you decent?" Gajeel looked behind himself and felt his cheeks heat up. Levy walked out of the next room in a night gown, her barefeet and her wild blue hair out and about; she was georgous.

Gajeel swallowed hard at the sight of her before climbing onto the bed and continuing his staring.

"Damn Shrimp," Gajeel whispered "I could get used to this." a blush crept onto Levy's cheeks at his words.

"S-shut up!" she stuttered. Gajeel chuckled at her sudden bashfulness and motioned for her to come over. Levy did just that, straddled his lap and entered an embrace with him before he lied down on the bed and covered them both with her blanket.

"Night Shrimp." he kissed her forehead.

"Night Gajeel." and with that said, the two fell into a deep sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's note: Ok, here we go! Chapter 11, enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 11: The Big Day.**

"Are you ready Gajeel?" Levy asked while looking at the pocket watch as the seconds hand went by.

"Gihihi," Gajeel smirked "I am Shrimp." he held onto the guns at his sides as he waited for Levy to give the signal. The moment the seconds hand hit the twelve, Levy launched the clay pigeon launcher and watched as Gajeel pulled his guns out and shot the targets. Levy stopped counting when the seconds hand reached the 4.

"Twenty seconds."

"Fuck, still not good!" Gajeel groaned as he put his guns away.

"That was better then yesterday!" Levy admitted "I mean, you fumbled with the gun for a good five seconds. On the first day you dropped it!"

"I need to be better Shrimp." Gajeel deadpanned "Acnologia can whip his gun out within five seconds and have me dead one second later. And the damn bastard is missing his fucking left arm!" it had been a week since Gajeel challenged Acnologia and Gajeel has been practicing non-stop. He hasn't robbed many banks this past week. Hell, he had a secret stash of cash from past robberies that he'd go to when unable to rob a bank or two that week; and least to say he had to dig into it.

"Gajeel, I know you're under a lot of pressure." Levy sighed "Don't let it get to you."

"How can I not Shrimp? Whole town is depending on me in this challenge. If I win, the whole town is safe and can rebuild. If I lose... I don't have to even say it do I?"

Levy walked over to her boyfriend-yes boyfriend. The night they spent when Gajeel challenged Acnologia was the night that solidified it to both Levy and Gajeel that there was something between them. And the morning after...well, they're going to keep that one to themselves.

"What the hell am I gonna do Shrimp?" Gajeel asked "I can't fucking back out! I need to focus and get better!" Levy rubbed her hand down the man's back and then, an idea came to mind.

"Gajeel,"

"Hnn?"

"Have you seen Ol'Mavis yet?" Gajeel looked at Levy with a questioning look in his eye.

"Heard of it; but never paid much attention to it. Why?" Levy kissed his cheek, got up and made her way inside her house.

"Meet me there tonight." she closed the door, leaving behind a stunned Gajeel.

* * *

Nightfall arrived and Gajeel arrived at the hot springs are where he agreed to meet Levy. He only had been through the hot springs area once, which was during an escape from a robbery. Otherwise, Gajeel wouldn't give this place a second look. Gajeel got off his horse and spotted Levy in the distance. He made his way over to his girlfriend and kissed her gently.

"You should'a just said something if ya wanted to go here Short-stack. Gihihihi." Gajeel smirked after kissing her.

"I wanted to wait a while." Levy admitted "I was going to wait until your match was over; but you were stressing out so I wanted to take you now." grunting, Gajeel followed Levy to a nearby boulder where the two sat down.

Levy pulled out of a small satchel some bread, cheese, water in a canteen and cooked beef.

"You want some?" Levy asked Gajeel. Gajeel's eyes widened in shock at the sight of the beef.

"You managed to get beef?"

"Yes?"

"Damn, that's fucking hard to find! Where the hell did you get it?"

"I made a trade with a passing traveling salesmen. He had a couple of preserved meats so I bought some."

"Look at you making trades! Gihihi." Gajeel pulled out his pocket knife and cut the bread, cheese and beef evenly. The two ate in a peaceful bliss and looked up at the starry night sky.

"Gajeel?" Levy asked suddenly.

"Hnn?" he replied.

"How are things going with your Tribe?" he gave her a cat like grin at that response.

"Their better then they ever been. The children aren't starving anymore, Lily has enough to eat for more than two weeks, their the best they've ever been!"

"I'm happy Gajeel. I'm going to be honest, when I first met you, I judged you as just a bank robber who just wants the money for himself. But then Juvia showed me everything and I realized you were the most amazing, kind-hearted person I met. I'm glad to call you my bo." Gajeel smiled for once in his life a very sweet smile.

"Thanks Shrimp." Gajeel smiled "I'm glad to call you my woman." the two shared a passionate, yet sweet kiss but stopped when they felt water droplets rain down on them.

The couple looked up and then their eyes looked to the gyser that was now shooting the hot spring water into the air.

"Wow!" Levy said in awe "Look!" she pointed at the hot spring gyser and they found a gorgeous shine of light came from the gyser as the waters shot into the air "It's beautiful."

"Yeah," Gajeel admitted "but fuck, it isn't as beautiful as you." Gajeel wasn't one to say corny pick up lines; but he felt he was really telling the truth by looking at her. They leaned in and then, shared a passionate kiss.

* * *

A week passed since that romantic evening and Gajeel's skills with his hand guns improved greatly. Levy stayed by his side daily and watched as he went from twenty seconds to fifthteen seconds, fifthteen seconds to ten seconds, and ten seconds to five seconds. And every time Levy launched the clay pigeons, Gajeel got them all without blinking an eye. Levy made the decison every night after Gajeel practiced, the two would spend some time together so the stress of the situation can go away for the night and let him enjoy his life. The night before the big day, Gajeel decided to stay with Levy at her cabin so it can help him get the stress of tomorrow off his back.

"Here's your portion Gajeel." Levy said as she handed her bo his plate of chicken breast, bread and rice with a glass of clean, warm water.

"Gihihihi," Gajeel chuckled "thanks Short-Stack." the two began dig into their meal in a peaceful bliss. Halfway through, Levy spoke up.

"Um, Gajeel?"

"Hnn?"

"What do you plan to do when you win tomorrow?" a smirk appeared on Gajeel's lips at her question.

"First, I'm gonna try to be hailed a hero, then I'm gonna get some more money and get enough food to feed The Tribe for a long time. And maybe use it to build a house for us."

"U-us?" Levy asked surprised.

"Yeah," Gajeel said "I want to get us our own fucking house." a smile appeared on Levy's lips and tears of joy spilled from her eyes.

"O-Oi?! What'cha cryin f-" he was cut off when Levy wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"That idea sounds wonderful Gajeel." she sniffed "I would love to!" a sincere smile appeared on his lips as he hugged her back.

* * *

The next morning was a bustling one. Gajeel got up three hours early before the big moment and practiced his shooting skills. An hour before the big moment, Gajeel decided to head to town early to get a good luck drink.

"You sure you don't want me to go with you?" Levy asked.

"Yeah Shrimp." Gajeel smirked "I'll see ya at the shoot out. You'll be my good luck charm." he kissed her before getting on his horse and making it to town. Levy began to sweep the floors of her home while Gajeel went to town. _"I can't believe it!"_ Levy thought to herself _"He wants us to move in together! But, it's tradional if we're married first before living together. So... is he asking me to marry him?"_

She stopped herself with this thought in mind.

 _"Gajeel is someone who isn't traditional."_ she reasoned _"Maybe over time he will ask; but I guess he wants to feel things out for a while."_ with her decision made, Levy got ready to clean the table but she heard a knock on the door. Curious, Levy went to her door and opened it up, a tall black figure was all she could see before her vision went black.

* * *

Gajeel arrived in town just in time to see Magnolia Bank having a large crowd around the bank. People murmuring, crying or looking sad.

"The fuck is going on here?" Gajeel muttered to himself. He got off his horse and the crowd looked at him in anger and disgust.

"There he is!" one person screamed "Grab him!"

"The fuck?!" he was suddenly grabbed by two people and then Sheriff Jet came over and put shackles on Gajeel's wrists.

"Gajeel Redfox," he said sternly "you're under arrest for the robbery of Magnolia Bank."


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: Dun Dun Dun! Gajeel thrown in prison and Levy kidnapped! Let's see what's going on! Ps. been in a good mood! Birthday is tomorrow!

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Deals Made in the Dark.**

A lone figure with long black hair and a black cowboy hat, rode through the deserts to the destination he was going too. His horse, galloping at a fast pace as sand and dust from the desert kicked up in the air. He soon arrived at his destination: an abandoned mine. He jumped off his horse and made his way into the abandoned mine shaft. A few goons sat at a table in the mine shaft, playing a game of cards while guarding a prison cell that was in the abandoned mine since it was built.

"Boss!" the men screamed "You're back!" the man who walked into the mine smirked at his underlings, removed the black hat and shook his head until his long black hair turned pastel blue and the black that once was on his hair turned to dust and disappeared. The man was none other than Acnologia.

"How'd the heist go?" one man asked.

"Perfect." Acnologia smirked "Gajeel Redfox was arrested in my place, I hid the money and now the town's even poorer then ever!" the three men cackled a laugh at their wicked plan unfolding "The girl, is she here?"

"Yes." said the other man "She's still out cold; but we'll keep her here for awhile. Keep her hostage until we get the town." Acnologia smirked.

"Maybe, if I talk with her," Acnologia said "I can convince her to be my girl." he looked at the cell where Levy lied unconscious and gave a seriously, maniacal laugh.

* * *

"I've told you a million times I'm fucking innocent!" Gajeel screamed through his cell bars "I didn't steal from the bank!"

"Shut up!" Jet screamed "Just confess already you did it!"

"I ain't confessing to nothin! You dumb asses are too stupid too realize you been had!"

"We know you did it Gajeel!" Droy screamed "You stole the entire town's money! We trusted you, and this is how you treat us?!"

"Droy, calm down." Jet said.

"For the last fucking time." Gajeel growled ferally "I didn't steal the money! Ask the Shrimp! I was with her the entire morning!"

"I'm sorry," Jet explained "but no one has seen Levy all morning."

"The fuck?" Gajeel asked "I was with her the entire morning!"

"I figured you would say that." an elderly voice suddenly said "And the Sheriff speaks the truth, no one seen Levy since last night." they all looked and soon found Makarov, the Mayor of the town walking into the prison.

"Makarov!" Jet spoke up surprised. Everyone watched as the tiny old man made his way to the cell Gajeel was being held in

"I would like to speak with Gajeel alone if you don't mind. I want to ask him a few questions." nodding in respect, the Sheriff and Deputy left Gajeel and Makarov alone.

"I know you wouldn't do this to us Gajeel." Makarov explained "When you tried to rob that very same bank five months ago, after I stopped you from doing it, you gave the money back, told me your reasons why you do what you do, it made me see you were more than someone trying to get money just for kicks. You were doing it for the people you love. And since you grew a love for this town, we grew a love for you. So I know you wouldn't do this to us."

"If you know I didn't fucking do this," Gajeel said "then let me out! I'm fucking innocent!"

"I know you are; but I can't. The evidence points to you, so that's why you can't leave."

"Get the Shrimp! She'll vouch for me!"

"I have already said, no one has seen Levy since last night. You're the last person who saw her; she's missing." Gajeel's heart dropped in his stomach at those words.

"Levy's missing?" Gajeel breathed out in shock.

"Afraid so," Makarov sighed "if you say she was with you the entire morning and you haven't seen her since; then your only alibi is gone. Things are looking grim for you Gajeel." Gajeel paled at Makarov's words.

"You can't be serious."

"Afraid so. I'm sorry Gajeel, I know you're innocent; but unless you find another source of evidence that proves you are; you'll be freed. If you can't, you'll be facing the gallows." Gajeel stumbled back and fell onto the make-shift bed that was provided to him. The gallows?! They were going to let him die?!

"I wouldn't allow it." Makarov explained "But when word gets around you've been captured, they'll add the charges they have laid out for you and you will face the gallows because of that. I'm very sorry Gajeel. My hands are tied." he walked out of the place with a saddened expression across his face.

Gajeel sat in his cell, stunned at the very idea that he will die. He couldn't leave his cell, Levy was missing, his only alibi was gone, and his life was on the line.

"This fucking sucks!" Gajeel screamed. He kicked the tin can in his cell and punched the wall in his cell. Gajeel had no choice; he had to break out tonight.

* * *

Makarov arrived in his office and sighed a frustrated sigh. He walked over to his desk and sat on his chair.

"My God," Makarov groaned "this is ridiculous."

"What a shame." a voice suddenly said "You lost all the town's money and you were betrayed by the person you trusted." Makarov looked behind himself and found Acnologia sitting on the windowsill with a smirk on his face.

"What're you doing here?"

"Ain't it obvious? Gajeel never shown for our shoot out so I win by default." he jumped off the windowsill and made his way to Makarov's desk "Your debt was now inceased to 100x more than usual."

"I'm afraid to say we won't be able to adhear to your debt." Makarov sighed "We had recently had our bank robbed. We won't be able to pay you anymore."

"There is a way to pay off the debt once and for all..." Acnologia drawled out with a smirk on his face.

"I won't sell this town to you! We're a family and I would _**never**_ sell my children out."

"But you have no money to pay me. The gold in the mines are completely depleted to no return, and since Gajeel didn't show up at the shoot out, your debt has increased. The town will be mine in a week!" Makarov studied the man with the most serious expression he could muster. An angry growl slightly ripped through old Makarov's throat at this situation.

Yes, the remainder of the town's money was now gone, their gold mine dried up, Gajeel was their only suspect behind all this and to make it worse Acnologia raised the debt 100x more than normal. Makarov truly felt at this moment he was stuck in a rock and a hard place, the rock in front was pushing hard on him while the hard place was beginning to crack. Acnologia was standing right there with his hand out and offering him a way out of all this on one condition. Makarov truly wanted to find another way out of this, truly he did! But, seeing how this was going to play, Makarov felt he had no choice.

"Fine." Makarov sighed "I will sign the town over to you next week at six pm." a malicious smirk appeared on Acnologia's lips at Makarov's words.

"You're doing the right thing Makarov." Acnologia replied "I'll be back with the paper work in a week's time." with that said, Acnologia took his leave while Makarov sat there, depressed with his decision.

* * *

The night soon arrived and Gajeel was making his escape, he found a wire coat hanger and bent it to become a long pole with a hook at the end. Droy sat at a chair nearby, fast asleep after one bottle of Malt Whiskey (which is known to make Droy very sleepy), he extended the makeshift hook and got hold of the key to his cell. Gently, Gajeel removed the key from Droy and brought it carefully over to himself. Gajeel took hold of the key and silently opened his cell door. He carefully made his way out of the town jail and found his horse nearby. Gajeel got onto the horse and ran out of the town into the night.

As Gajeel rode into the night, he thought about all of the things that had occurred just now. His arrest and being falsely accused of robbing the town bank, Levy going missing, and now word reached his ear that Makarov was selling the town to Acnologia next week! As Gajeel sat in his cell earlier that day, he realized one thing; this all had something to do with the Gold Mining Crisis. When he arrived at this town for the first time, Gajeel heard the tales from the old miners that Fairy Glitter Mines was prosperous and never ran dry once since the town's founding. And then the tale of a stranger by the name of Acnologia, appearing out of no where and offering the town a large amount of money to pay off the debt.

"Something just doesn't add up." Gajeel muttered to himself "And I'm gonna find out what!" he whipped the reins on his horse to tell him to go faster and the horse did just that.

Gajeel was going to get to the bottom of this situation, and he knew the right man to tell him all.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's note: Ok, things are getting heated a lot. This chapter is gonna shock a lot of you. Ps. There will be no new chapter of Fairy Wild west or Race for Love next week. I'm kinda behind on the writing because certain things in my life outside of fanfiction had been hectic and I've been thinking about some decisions that could change my life for the better. Otherwise, enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 13: The Truth.**

Gajeel rode into the cool dessert that night, horseback and went as fast as he could. Gajeel quickly pulled out of his vest pocket a silver pocket watch that was one of the only things his father left behind for him (besides his hat) and looked at the time; ten minutes to ten: he should be still up. Gajeel soon arrived at a large, two story manor with grass and plants around the property. How this man managed to keep the plants on his property alive and well when they haven't had any rain since last year was beyond Gajeel.

Gajeel got off his horse and pulled out the gun he received as a gift from Levy.

"Stay here." Gajeel whispered to his horse, only to receive a snicker in return. Gajeel climbed the wrought iron fence and his cowboy boots covered feet soon landed on the ground. He ran to the side of the house and found some strong vines at the side of the manor. He grabbed them and began to climb the side of the manor. As he climbed, he came to a window where he looked inside and found a dark room with a roaring fire as it's only light. The light from the flames etched out a large chair.

* * *

A man in a uniform walked over to the chair with a cart that had tea, and tea cakes. A hand appeared out from the chair as if to wave a thank you to the butler before allowing him to retire for the night. When the butler was officially gone, Gajeel carefully opened the window and made his way into the house. He carefully crept his way over until he was behind the chair. A sudden change in the air occurred and the man in the chair got up to look around. The man was Jose Porla; Acnologia's so called "Financier". As he looked around the room, Gajeel popped out of his hiding spot and pointed the gun at him.

"Hands in the air Porla." Gajeel snarled "And no funny business." Porla looked and found Gajeel pointing his gun at him.

"Ah Black Steel Gajeel." Porla smirked while putting his hands in the air "Come to rob me, haven't you?"

"I ain't here to rob shit. I want answers; and you're going to give it to me."

"Answers? For what my dear boy? Shouldn't you be going back to your prison cell and being a good boy?"

"Don't fucking play with me! I will end you right now if you don't cough up what I want."

"And what is it you want answers for Gajeel?" Jose asked.

"Answers on Acnologia." Gajeel replied "On the Gold Mining Crisis, Levy's whereabouts. Everything."

"Levy? Who's Levy? That new girl at the Saloon?"

"Don't play dumb with me."

"Gajeel. You know it's wrong to accuse me of something I didn't do. Now, if you don't leave, I may end up calling the Sh-" Gajeel rammed the man and pushed him into the wall, held by his throat and a gun pointed to his head.

"I'm warning you Porla." Gajeel growled "Don't give me answers and your fucking brains will be on the fucking carpet."

"You wouldn't dare." Jose hissed.

"Try me." Gajeel turned the safety on his gun off and pressed it further into Jose's head. For once the entire night, Jose showed some sign of fear. He looked at Gajeel in horror at the entire situation before finally beginning to stammer. His eyes widened even more when he saw Gajeel getting ready to pull the trigger.

"T-thereisnogoldminingcrisis!" Jose stammered out.

"What?!" Gajeel growled.

"There is no Gold Mining Crisis." Gajeel's eyes widened in anger and he pressed his hand on Jose's throat down harder.

"The fuck you mean their's no Gold Mining Crisis?!"

"There-There never was! Acnologia made it an excuse to get the money from Magnolia." Gajeel growled, making Jose spill out more "It's all a scam! Acnologia saw how much money Magnolia was making and decided he wanted the money. He dug out several feet of gold to make it look as if all the gold was gone! He then appeared at the town to take the money! Once, Makarov signs the deed and makes the town become his; h-he'll drain the town of all it's fiances and then he'll move onto the next town! He's been doing this for years!"

Gajeel dropped Jose, allowing him to breathe for a minute; but Gajeel still kept the gun to his head.

"Is that why I was arrested?" Gajeel barked "Why I was framed? Cause I was getting in the way?"

"Yes." Jose swallowed "You were getting in the way of his plans. So he framed you for robbing Magnolia Bank. He also used you to get the money so things could go quicker."

"Levy, what about her?"

"I don't know. He wanted the girl for some reason; but he wouldn't say why. This is all I know! I swear!" Gajeel's looked down in shock and disbelief.

 _There's no Gold Mining Crisis?!_ he thought _Shit! The town is gonna get signed over to Acnologia next week! The town's in more trouble than I thought!_

As Gajeel was lost in thought, Jose suddenly began to pull a gun he kept under his vest, only to be knocked on the head with the butt of Gajeel's gun.

"I don't think so." Gajeel growled. He bashed Jose on the head again, knocking him unconscious and then, Gajeel tied and gagged him "You're gonna keep your mouth shut." He dragged Jose's body into the nearby closet, found a key and locked the door shut "There, now you don't have to ruin my plans." Gajeel walked over to the place Jose was sitting at earlier that night and found a table with a letter on it. He opened the letter to find that it came from Acnologia.

 _"The Town Signing is next week. The girl is in our custody thanks to your efforts Jose. For your bonus for this, come to Fairy Glitter Gold Mine. And make sure no one gets in our way for this._

 _-Acnologia"_

Growling in anger, Gajeel crumpled up the letter and put it in his pocket "Fairy Gliter Mines huh?" Gajeel smirked at his new lead. He then looked up at the grandfather clock in the corner of the room and noticed the time; one in the morning "I gotta find the Shrimp." he jumped out of the window and onto the grounds, made his way to his horse and rode off into the night.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's note: Dun dun dun! There never was a gold mining crisis! I know, I'm freaking cruel. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Imprisonment.**

Levy slowly began to awake with her head pounding and her vision blurred. A groan escaped her lips as she rubbed her eyes and looked around the room. It was a cave that was being held up by wooden beams.

 _Am I in a mine?_ Levy asked herself _How did I get here? I was just answering the door when-_ her thoughts were cut off when she heard iron hinges creak against each other and someone entering the mine.

"So you're awake." a male voice gruffly said "Beginning to wonder about you." Levy looked at the man who entered her cell and couldn't believe her eyes; it was Acnologia.

Levy felt her blood freeze and she began to squirm away from the thief.

"W-what do you want with me?!" Levy screamed "Let me go!"

"Easy girl." Acnologia cooed "I'll let you go soon enough; if you answer my questions." all the color in Levy's face drained at his reply "Now, a little dead banker told me before he died that you came into the bank carrying a large sack of cash." Levy felt her heart stop "Tell me little blue jay, where is the money?"

"I don't know." Levy lied "I gave it to the banker and that was that."

"Oh come now. I'm sure you know where it is."

"I'm telling you the truth. I have no clue where the money is! I gave it to the teller an-" she stopped when Acnologia struck her across the face.

"You lie!" he snarled "The money was there but there was some that was missing! Where is it?!"

"I don't know what your talking about!" Levy shouted. She suddenly let out an _'ugh!'_ when Acnologia kneed her in the gut.

"I'm tired of your lies." he grabbed her by her hair and lifted her up to where his ear was close to his mouth "I know you took the money. I know you spent some of it. You took what belongs to me and I want it back."

"Why should I give it back to you?!" Levy griped "You've been robbing Magnolia blind since the moment you stepped foot in the town! Everyone is financially struggling because of your greed! And I know that I sure as hell am never gonna give you the rest of that money!" the words hit Acnologia like venom from a cobra and he then punched Levy in the gut, letting her groan on the floor in agony.

"Don't you know who you're talking too little girl?" Acnologia spat "I'm gonna be mayor of your precious town next Friday. That's right, it's being signed over to me at 6pm sharp next Friday! Now if ya'll excuse me, I got preparations to make for _**my**_ town. See ya'll later." he left the mine as Levy began to sit up. A look of shock and horror etched onto her face, the town was being signed over to Acnologia?! This couldn't be happening! She really needed to get out of here and warn them! They were making a terrible mistake!

* * *

Gajeel rode into the dessert until the sun began to rise. He soon came to a Mine Shaft that showed signs of age but also signs it was currently being occupied; Fairy Glitter Mines.

"Looks like this is the place." Gajeel huffed. He took his horse Round Up, and hid him behind a nearby rock. Finding the enemy's horse food and giving him some "Run off if something happens." the horse gave a snicker to show he understood his master's wishes.

* * *

Gajeel began to walk over to the Mine and looked inside. It was messy, filled with tin cans, guns and pick axes, a table that had a deck of cards and chairs was nearby, and a gate that blocked off the rest of the mine from the entrance. Gajeel's eyes lit up at the sight of who was behind the cage. There, sitting up against the wall, bruised badly was Levy.

"Levy!" Gajeel shouted in a hush whisper.

"Gajeel!" she whispered back. Gajeel rushed over to where she was and gripped onto the bars.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah. In a bit of pain, but ok."

"I'll get you out of here in a bit Shrimp!" Gajeel pulled out a lock picking set and began to pick at the locks.

"Gajeel!" Levy said through the bars "We got an issue! They're signing the town over to-"

"I know." Gajeel replied "There's more too it though. I found out what's really going on-"

 _Smash!_ Gajeel's eyes suddenly closed and he fell forward, knocked unconscious.

"Gajeel?!" Levy screamed, she gripped onto the bars tighter as she watched some blood begin to drip from where Gajeel was wounded.

"Well ain't this a surprise." a voice said "Gajeel Redfox out of jail." Levy looked up and found one of the men that worked for Acnologia, holding a broken bottle in his hand "Looks like you got a little friend missy." Levy felt as if she was going to be sick, they managed to catch her and Gajeel while he was trying to get her out.

The man took Gajeel's unconscious body and dragged it into the makeshift prison cell.

"You got a little friend now girl." the man chuckled "Enjoy." he slammed the door and locked it, Levy then crawled over to Gajeel's unconscious form and cradled his head in her lap.


	15. Chapter 15

Author's note: Ok, shit's getting serious. Let's see where we go from here.

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Making the Escape.**

 _"Gajeel..."_ he heard a voice say in the distance _"Gajeel can you hear me?..."_ A groan escaped his lips as he slowly opened his eyes. The room spinned around him until it came to a halt and he was now face to face with Levy.

"Fuck..." Gajeel groaned "My head..."

"You did get a nice blow to the head." Levy admitted as she brushed away strands of hair in front of his face.

"The fuck happened to me? Why the hell am I in here with ya?"

"One of Acnologia's goons found you and knocked you out." Levy admitted sadly "You were going to say something to me and then you were knocked out." Gajeel's eyes widened as the memory of that event replayed in his head.

"Yeah," Gajeel grumbled "I remember. Are they here now?"

"No. They left after they knocked you out. "

"Good." Gajeel then got up and began to get his footing back "We won't be here when they get back, we're escaping." he walked over to some pick axes that were nearby and picked them up, he then found some oil lanterns that looked as if they weren't used in a while.

"We're escaping?!" Levy asked surprised.

"Yeah;" Gajeel replied while lighting up the oil lamp "but we're using the mine shaft." Levy's mouth went agape at Gajeel's idea.

"I didn't even think of that. I figured it was a dead end."

"This Mine is over 100 years old Shrimp, I'm sure there's a fucking hole or two that could get us out."

"Good point." Gajeel pulled out of his pocket the secret lock picking kit Acnologia's men failed to find on him and picked the lock that lead into the Mine.

"Why are we escaping into the mine?" Levy asked curiously "Wouldn't it be easier to go outside the cave and make a run for it?"

"It would;" Gajeel pointed out "but that son of a bitch probably has goons all over the place outside. So better off making them _think_ we escaped out the usual front enterance. Levy's eyes widened and she realized Gajeel had a very valid point, Acnologia will do whatever it takes to protect whatever he was hiding. Gajeel managed to get the door to the Mine opened and allowed Levy to go through first. He then lock picked the door that leads out of the mine open and left it that way. Gajeel then joined Levy, locked the mine door shut and began to walk down the Mine Shaft.

"So, Gajeel... what were you going to say before you got knocked out?" Gajeel thought about it and began to remember what he was going to say.

"Shrimp," he suddenly said "I think what I'm gonna tell you is gonna shock you." Levy looked at Gajeel with a questioning look before allowing him to speak.

* * *

"So... there is no Gold Mining Crisis?" Levy asked, her eyes widened in shock as they continued to walk down the Gold Mine.

"Yeah." Gajeel grumbled "Acnologia made it up to get the money the town was making."

"My God! I- I thought it sounded a little suspicious at first; but I didn't think it would be that serious!"

"According to that bastard Jose, the moment Acnologia gets the town, he's gonna drain every single penny the damn town makes and move onto the next one."

"So Magnolia is in graver danger than we originally thought."

"Damn right Shrimp. We need to get outta here and warn the old man."

"Do you know your way around this place?" Levy asked with concern. Gajeel looked at her with a blank stare; that was all she needed "You don't do you?"

"Nada." Gajeel realized "Damn. We're probably going to be down here forever!"

"Well, at least we have each other." Gajeel grunted to show he agreed and the two continued their way through the abandoned Mine.


	16. Chapter 16

Author's note: Ok, Chapter 16! Here we go!

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Time is Running Out.**

Three days had passed since Gajeel and Levy started touring the mines and it was a nightmare. They had no food (only the scraps Levy was given during her imprisonment), the mine was humid, and the light from their lantern was slowly dying.

"How long have we been down here?" Gajeel asked.

"About three days." Levy calculated, sweat dripping down her face.

"Fuck."

"We ran out of food and we have no water." Levy sighed "We gotta find an exit eventually."

"Fuck Shrimp," Gajeel grumbled "It's a lot harder than I thought to find a weak area in the ceiling." Levy placed her hand on his shoulder to reassure him.

"We'll find one soon Gajeel." a toothy smile crept on Gajeel's face from her kind words, only to look at her in shock when she suddenly tripped over something.

"Holy shit! You ok Shrimp?!"

"Y-yeah, I'm f-" she cut herself off when she realized what she tripped over.

"Gajeel!" Levy said in surprise "Look! It's gold!" Gajeel's eyes literally bulged out of his skull at those words.

"Holy fuck." Gajeel said in a shocked, breathless tone. Levy picked up one of the gold ores and looked at the size of the gold ore.

"This ore is huge. It has to be worth about three hundred dollars." Gajeel looked at the ore and an idea came to him.

"Shrimp, grab some of them! It could really help!" realizing where he's going with this, Levy began to put some of the ores in her apron and suddenly began to blink rapidly when a pebble on the ceiling of the mine broke off and a bit of sunlight seeped in. Gajeel looked up at where the light came from and his eyes widened.

"Christ!" Gajeel shouted "Shrimp! We found a weak spot! Pass me the pick axe." Levy passed him the pick axe and Gajeel began to swing at the ceiling "Fuck, I'm too short! Shrimp, climb onto me and start swinging." nodding, Levy climbed onto her boyfriend and took the pick axe and began to pick at the hole. She continued to do this until finally, a hole started to take form.

"Keep going Shrimp!" she continued to pick until a large, gaping hole that even a horse could fall in it.

"I got it!" Levy yelled down at Gajeel "Lift me up a bit higher, I'll see where we are!" grunting in response, Gajeel lifted her up higher to where Levy was capable of climbing onto solid ground. The bright sunlight, bothered her eyes a little; but once she became adjusted, Levy began to look around and soon found smoke coming from the distance, she squinted her eyes and soon saw tents nearby.

"Gajeel! I think we're near Lily's Tribe!"

"Fuck!" Gajeel yelled up "Really?!"

"Yeah! I recognize the tents anywhere!"

"Get over there and get me outta here!" nodding in agreement, Levy ran to the Native American Tribe to get the help they needed.

* * *

After talking with Lily and getting Gajeel out of the mine, both Levy and Gajeel sat down with the tribe that night and ate some of the food that Gajeel acquired for them a while back. Considering the situation, Gajeel and Levy took only a small amount so the tribe would have enough to get them through the month. Lily gave both Gajeel and Levy a set of clothes to replace the ones they were originally wearing. For Gajeel, deer hide pants with moccasins and Levy, a deer hide dress with moccasins and a hair band with a mother of pearl decoration.

"Gajeel," Lily asked "what were you two doing down there?"

"It's a long story." Gajeel admitted "Fuck, it will take a long time to explain."

"I got more time than you think Gajeel. We've been friends since we were children, brothers to be exact." exchanging glances with Levy, Gajeel began to tell his childhood friend what had been going on for the longest time in Magnolia.

"I see," Lily said concerned "so the Gold Mining Crisis the Pale Faces were suffering never existed."

"Yes." Levy admitted "And the Town signing is this Friday. They plan to sign the town over to Acnologia." Gajeel's eyes widened at that realization.

"Shit!" Gajeel realized "We've been in that damn mine for three days! Lil, what day is it?"

"Today is Thursday." Gajeel's eyes widened even further.

"FUCK! The town signing is tomorrow!" Gajeel got up and looked at the direction Magnolia is in "We gotta head back!"

"Gajeel wait!" Levy called out "It's too dark out! We won't be able to make it there until tomorrow!"

"She's right Gajeel." Lily admitted "When the sun rises the morning you should go. Now, it is time to sleep." Gajeel and Levy nodded at Lily's words "We have an extra tent for you two to share. Take it and we will allow you both to borrow some of our horses. Good night Gajeel and Levy and may the spirits guard you." saying goodnight to Lily and the tribe, Gajeel and Levy made their way over to the tent Lily had set out for them and soon, fell asleep thanks to the sound of the crackling fire in the center of the tent.


	17. Chapter 17

Author's note: Ok! We're almost done! Only three chapters before the series is over! I hope you guy enjoy the chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter 17: A Race Against Time.**

Given horsse to ride on and a satchel filled with gold ore, Gajeel and Levy rode off to get to the townbefore the signing.

"Shrimp," Gajeel yelled out to her over the sound of the horses running "how long until the signing?!" Levy pulled out Gajeel's pocket watch and found the time.

"The signing is in two hours!"

"Fuck!"

"It's already bad enough we overslept!"

"Well the signing istwo hours," Gajeel theorized "and it's only fourty minutes from here to Magnolia, so we got time!"

"Gajeel," Levy suddenly said "I think Acnologia is going to get to the town earlier then he said." Gajeel paled when he realized that possibility.

"Fucking hell! I forgot Fairy Glitter Mines is about twenty minutes from the town!"

"We're running out of time Gajeel! We need to get to Magnolia as soon as possible!"

"On it Shrimp, HYAAA!" he whipped the reigns and the horse complied by going faster.

* * *

Acnologia and his men entered Magnolia by horseback and were greeted by the stares of multiple people in this town, looking at him with a blank, cold stare or anger and disgust.

"Looks like yer popular boss!" one of Acnologia's men joked.

"Shut up Scissor runner!" Acnologia growled "Unless you want to die, or end up as broke as these people are going to be, then keep your mouth shut!" deciding to keep his mouth shut, Scissor runner just kept following him while Zirconis, another one of Acnologia's men, sniggered at this scene.

* * *

"FUCK!" Gajeel screamed as Levy's horse rode off into the distance without Levy. As they tried to get to Magnolia for the signing, a rattle snake came by and spooked Levy's horse, causing her to fall off and the horse to ride off in the distance "Now's not the time for this!" Levy helped herself up and began to dust her Native American style dress off.

"What're we going to do no- AAAAAHHH!" she was cut off when Gajeel pulled her onto the back of his horse and began to race off.

"Screw the horse Levy," he admitted "We're going without that horse! The town is more important!" blushing at his words, Levy nodded and held on tightly to his waist while they rode off to Magnolia.

The door to Makarov's office slammed open and Acnologia and his men entered the room.

"What're you doing here Acnologia?" Makarov growled while putting his stuff away "The signing isn't until 6pm!"

"Just came to look at my new office." Acnologia replied "And I guess we can sign the contract early." Makarov gritted his teeth and let out an angry growl "Taut taut Makarov, you don't want to get too angry right?" Makarov stopped growling and just gave Acnologia a cold, deadly stare.

"Zirconis," Acnologia suddenly said "What time is it?" Zirconis checked his pocket watch and smirked an ugly smirk.

"Five-Thirty." Zirconis smirked. Makarov sighed and got up from his desk.

"Let's head outside." Makarov solemly said. The four men the walked their way out of the room.

* * *

"FUCKING HELL!" Gajeel screamed while looking at his watch "FIVE-FORTY!"

"How long until we get to the town?" Levy yelled over the horse's hooves hitting the dessert floor.

"It should right when they sign the deal."

"We need to get there immediately!"

"On it Levy!" he smacked the horse's backside which cued it to go even faster then ever it had in it's entire life.

* * *

The town gathered in front of city hall as Makarov, Acnologia and his men stood on the miniature stage that was placed in front of city hall. Makarov walked over to the podium and spoke into the microphone.

"My children," Makarov began "today we move into a new era. Unfortunately, as your mayor, I was unable to pay off the debt to keep this town going." people muttered in the crowd, and looked at Makarov with sadness.

* * *

"Come on Gajeel! Faster!" Levy screamed.

"We're almost there!" Gajeel yelled back, he could sense that the horse was beginning to grow tired from his run and would love to take a small break in the run; but the horse could sense that it was important they got to their destination and fast so he kept going.

* * *

"Today!" Makarov continued "I will sign the deed and when I do, the control of the entire town will automatically go to Acnologia." the crowd began to boo but stopped when Acnologia growled at everyone. Makarov pulled out his quill and walked over to the document. He dipped the white quill into the ink and pulled it out, revealing a black coated quill tip. Just as Makarov was about to sign the document, the whinny of a horse was heard and Makarov stopped and accidentally knocked the ink well, staining the document.

"Stop the signing!" Gajeel screamed as he jumped off the horse "Acnologia has been deceiving us all!"


	18. Chapter 18

Author's note: Alright! Gajeel gonna let it out! Let's see what happens next!

* * *

 **Chapter 18 : I Won't Go Out Like This.**

The crowd looked at Gajeel and Levy in complete shock. Unsure of what to say about all this, they watched as Gajeel and Levy made there way over to the stage and Gajeel pull out his gun and point it at Acnologia, just to be safe.

"Any funny buisness and yer gonna lose that fucking arm." Gajeel threatened in an icy tone. They made their way to the stage and Levy took the microphone.

"We have some news to share with you all." Levy admitted "Ladies and gentlemen, Acnologia had been deceiving you all! In truth, he had been stealing from us all, promising to cover expenses on something that didn't even exist."

"Levy my dear," Makarov said in concern "what're you saying?"

"Gajeel learned from Jose Porla that there never was a Gold Mining Crisis." Levy admitted, the town gasped.

"Lies!" Acnologia shouted "All lies!"

"No they ain't!" Gajeel yelled "Acnologia dug out several feet of ore in the mine to make it look like it dried up! He then came here making a loan to ya'll and then framed me by robbing the town bank!"

"Oh really?!" Acnologia scoffed "Yer damn mine dried out and that's final!" Levy grabbed her satchel and poured the contents of the satchel out, revealing a few large gold ores.

"We were imprisoned by Acnologia and his men!" Levy spoke into the microphone "Gajeel and I escaped through the mines and we found several gold ores in there! These are fresh and there has to be more in there."

"You little-" he was cut off when he spotted Makarov walk over to the gold ore and picked one up. He pulled out a lens meant for looking at things up close and looked at the gold ore's fine details.

"It's our gold." Makarov admitted "I recognize these curves in the ore anywhere, and she's right, it is fresh." the town once again gasped.

"So we've been giving our money to this bastard for no reason!" someone shouted.

"He's been making fools out of all of us!" another screamed. Sweat began to drench down Acnologia's face now that the town was rallying against him.

"Surely you don't believe this, old man!" Acnologia tried to reason "Come on! We have a deal!" Makarov looked at him with a serious look before showing a facial expression that was a mixture of disgust, hatred and anger.

"GET HIM!" Makarov bellowed. The town at that moment took the form of an angry mob, Acnologia looked at everyone with his usual face but then, he did something that shocked everyone, he pulled his gun out and shot into the air, one of hi men then grabbed Levy and held her hostage. Acnologia then pointed his gun at Levy.

"Anyone makes a move and the girl gets it!" Acnologia screamed "I ain't gonna go out like this!" Gajeel looked in shock and then tried to pull his gun out "Don't you fucking dare Redfox! I'll blast her brains out if you grab your gun! " Gajeel took his hand away from the gun and held his hands up, giving Acnologia a cold, hard stare for him taking his woman hostage.

"Zirconis! Scissor Runner! Tie the girl up and put her on my horse." nodding at his orders, the men did just that and hulled her onto the back of the horse "Better save her Redfox, before the 7 o'clock train. Keheheheheheh." Acnologia then climbed up onto his horse and rode off with his men and a screaming Levy.

"LEVY!" Gajeel yelled out for her.

"GAJEEL!" Levy yelled back, as Acnologia rode off with Levy, becoming more and more distant as she screamed for him.

"Fuck, I ain't gonna let him get away with this!" Gajeel ran over to his horse and jumped on it quickly "GIDDY UP FOR FUCK'S SAKE! GIDDY UP!" The horse got onto it's hind legs and rode off into the direction Acnologia took Levy.


	19. Chapter 19

Author's note: One more chapter to go! Will Gajeel rescue Levy in time?! Find out! Ok, I'm posting these chapter early cause the next three days I won't be on the computer much cause I'm going to a convention.

* * *

 **WARNING: VIOLENCE**

 **Chapter 19: The Final Showdown.**

Gajeel raced on his horse after Acnologia and Levy. The horse ran as fast as his hooves would take him just to get Gajeel to his destination; a life was on the line after all.

"Damn!" Gajeel said to himself "I should'a known he was gonna pull something like this! But fuck, where could he have taken her?!" he looked at any landmark around him to see if he could get a good idea and then spotted something which made him stop; a sign.

 _"OAK TOWN Train Station 10 miles ahead!"_ the sign read. Gajeel remembered Oak Town when he read that sign.

He was born and raised in that town, but left immediately after his dad died, which is how he met Lily. He heard rumors that the town became abandoned after losing all it's money; looks like Acnologia might've had something to do with it.

"I got a good feeling about this." Gajeel growled. Gajeel whipped the reigns of his horse and began to race in the direction Oak Town once stood. He had to get to Levy before it was too late.

* * *

Acnologia and his men arrived at Oak Town's abandoned train station. He dropped Levy onto the floor and looked at the trains, one in particular caught his interest. This one was still on the tracks and looks like it could still be used; Acnologia smirked at this.

"Zirconis." Acnologia ordered "Take our guest and make her a bit more comfortable." he pointed at the train track which shocked Zirconis and Scissor Runner.

"Are you certian about this boss?!" Zirconis asked "You don't normally-"

"Shut up! My plans are ruined and I won't be able to get another coin out of any other town that's still kicking once word gets around. Now do what I say or I'll shoot you both dead." gulping at his words, Zirconis and Scissor Runner began to do their work.

"This is all yer fault." Acnologia growled at Levy "I'd have been rich as fuck if it wasn't fer ya!" Zirconis picked up Levy and put her over his shoulder "You're gnna pay with yer life now. Keheheheh." Levy's eyes widened in shock at this sudden set of news, she tried to scream but was immediatley silenced when Scissor Runner put a cloth in her mouth. Zirconis got onto his horse and began to ride off to an area of the track that made him look like an ant. Zirconis dropped Levy off onto the tracks and began to ride back. Scissor Runner jumped onto the train with Acnologia and began to start up the coal runned furnace. At this moment, the train began to come to life. Chugging away and slowly making it's way across the tracks it once ran across, many times before.

Levy looked up and spotted the train coming her way, she began to squirm and bounce to try and get out of the ties she was in; but as she squirmed the ties just got a little tighter. The train got closer and closer towards Levy, and picked up speed along the way. Soon, it picked up speed where almost nothing could stop it.

"Keep going Scissor Runner!" Acnologia ordered "We're gonna end her once and for all!" Scissor Runner watched as the train went faster and faster, at this moment, he felt a change in his heart. He was used to stealing the money from towns like Magnolia; but kidnapping a woman and now planning to run her over with a train while his boss egged him on? This had gone too far, screw the consequences, this had to end!

Scissor Runner grabbed the break and pulled it with all his strength.

"What the hell are you doing Scissor Runner?!" Acnologia yelled.

"I've had it working for you!" Scissor Runner screamed "I work my ass off for you and barley get paid, now your plan goes to hell and you expect me to kill someone?! You've gone too far!" the train screeched continuously, unable to catch up with itself, it became clear to Scissor Runner, that it wasn't going to stop in time to prevent Levy from dying. As the train was about to run Levy over, a sudden flash passed by Scissor Runner and Acnologia's eyes and grabbed Levy, preventing her demise.

"FUCK!" Acnologia screamed.

Levy opened her eyes and she looked up to find Gajeel staring down at her with a smile on his face. Gajeel removed the gag from Levy's mouth to allow her to talk.

"Gajeel..." Levy breathed.

"Missed me?" he smirked.

"More than you'll ever know." Gajeel pulled out a knife and cut her free, which immediately after he did, Levy pulled him in for a romantic kiss.

Their kiss however, was interrupted by a _bang!_ and the sounds of a body dropping. Levy and Gajeel quickly look to find Scissor Runner, lying on the dirt floor, groaning in agony from a gunshot wound. Horrified, Gajeel and Levy stood there in place and watched Acnologia step out of the train, holding the gun.

"Traitor." he grumbled "He got what he deserves for doing this to me!"

"You son of a bitch." Gajeel growled.

"You all deserve to die! You both ruined everything for me!" Levy looked at Acnologia and noticed a crazed look in his eye; there was no telling what he'll do. He lifted his gun up to shoot Gajeel and Levy but was shocked when Gajeel shot it right out of his hand, shocking the sharp shooter.

"Why you-" an angered Acnologia growled. So quick that you wouldn't be able to see it, Acnologia pulled out a knife and ran at the couple. Gajeel pushed Levy out of the way and the rush of the moment, caused Levy to begin to hear her heartbeat into her eardrums, adrenaline rushed into her blood and she watched as an arrow came out of nowhere and shot Acnologia in his arm. Acnologia fell onto the ground, arrow in his arm and bleeding.

"GYAAAHHHH!" Acnologia screamed at the top of his lungs "WHAT THE FUCK?! WHERE DID THAT ARROW COME FROM?!" they all looked around and were shocked to find Pantherlily and his tribe, weapons out and ready to strike.

"Lily!" Gajeel shouted happily to his brother figure.

"Get behind us." Lily ordered the couple "Do it now." nodding and not arguing, Gajeel rides over to his family as they moved closer to Acnologia. Bows and arrows out and aimed at Acnologia. Levy was even surprised to see Carla, Lily's daughter pull out a bow and arrow.

"Try to move Acnologia, and we will do harm to you." Lily growled at Acnologia. Acnologia looked, and tried to move, as if to not surrender and run, but Lily shot him in the foot.

"FINE!" Acnologia screamed "I give up! The fucking town can have it's money back!" Lily gave him a smile.

"That's what I like to hear."

* * *

Magnolia was silent that evening in Fairy Tail. Everyone sat silently as they let today's events soak into their bones and souls. Just as Mira was about to serve another drink, the sound of horses whinnying hit the air, breaking the silence once and for all. Everyone rushed out of the Saloon and were shocked at what they saw; there, Gajeel, Levy, a bound and gagged Acnologia and his men and Pantherlily with his entire tribe. The moment they spotted Acnologia tied up, the town let out the loudest cheer they ever made. They ran to Gajeel and Levy and happily tossed them into the air.

"Three cheers for Gajeel and Levy!" Natsu screamed "Hip hip.."

"HOORAY!" the town yelled.

"Hip hip..."

"HOORAY!"

"Hip hip..."

"HOORAY!"

"Come on!" Mira yelled "Free drinks on the house in celebration of this glorious day!" the cheers got even louder at that point and everyone made their way into the Saloon (but not before throwing Acnologia in a tightly locked cell for the night).

* * *

Drinks were passed out in the saloon, the canteena girls danced their hearts out, and drinking contests began. Gajeel sat with Levy in his lap, both drinking their drinks away and enjoying the celebration held in their honor. As the night progressed, the piano suddenly stopped playing and the clinking of a glass could be heard.

"Attention Everyone!" Makarov's voice rang out "I have an announcement to make." Everyone stopped talking and looked at their tiny, elderly, mayor "First, I want to thank Gajeel and Levy for bringing that bastard to justice. If it wasn't for them, we would have been victim to such a terrible circumstance."

"'Here! Here!" Cana yelled.

"Thanks to their efforts! The mines will reopen tomorrow, and I will be sending out a letter as soon as possible to our government to let them know what has happened. Acnologia will be facing very heavy charges." the crowd cheered at those words.

"Uh, ?" Jet suddenly spoke out "Can I make an announcement?" looking at Jet in surprise, Makarov nodded to give him the go-ahead. Jet stood on the bar and looked nothing around the room.

"Uh... Hello everyone. First I just want to say... I'm sorry. I failed as a Sheriff. I was supposed to protect this town and make sure nothing like this was supposed to ever occur; but I failed. So, Droy and I just finished talking, and we both agreed that as of now, we are going to resign from our positions as Sheriff and Deputy." Droy got up and along with Jet, both took off their badges of office "I'm giving my position of Sheriff to someone who deserves it more; Gajeel Redfox." a pregnant silence formed in the room and everyone looked at Gajeel, expecting to hear his input.

"W-what?!" was all Gajeel could say.

"Well," Erza suddenly asked "are you willing to take the position Gajeel?"

"I-I can't accept this! I ain't fit to be an authoritative figure!"

"That's not true Gajeel." Mira spoke out "You saved our town better than anyone has ever did!"

"I'm a fucking criminal! I rob other towns of their money just to buy enough food for my tribe!"

"When you went after Acnologia, I got on the phone with a few of the other Mayors." Makarov suddenly explained "I told them your reasoning and they agreed to clear you of all charges."

"If anything, I think Salamander deserves the position more."

"I don't." Natsu suddenly spoke out loud "My father was a great Sheriff. Best there ever was; but I think everyone is right, you deserve this position more than anyone."

"B-but-" Gajeel tried to reason but couldn't find a good answer. Just then, Levy got off his lap, walked over to Jet and kindly took the badge from his hand. She then walked over to Gajeel, opened his palm and placed the Sheriff Badge right in his hand, she then moved his hand to close around the badge.

"Gajeel," she said "there's no point in fighting it anymore. This is something you obviously were meant to do. It's up to you what you want to do, but I do feel you'd be an amazing Sheriff." she then leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, activating a blush.

"Fine. I'll be the Goddamn Sheriff. If only you get to be my deputy." Levy gave him a small smile.

"Deal." they shared a passionate kiss and the bar cheered for the two of them; bursting into another celebration.

The celebrations continued throughout the night into the day, unaware that while they celebrated, a rainstorm that lasted more than a week, began.


	20. Chapter 20

Author's note: Here we are! The Epilogue! Thank you everyone for sticking it out with me, it means a lot! I hope you guys love this finale!

* * *

 **Epilogue: The Final Chapter.**

It had been a year since Magnolia's Gold Crisis ended, and things were better than they ever been. The town was prosperous once again, tourism had skyrocketed and now, Magnolia was able to repair any damages made throughout the course of their time in debt to Acnologia. The Goldmine was continuously producing gold ore, larger and larger ore kept being produced until finally, someone made a major discovery in the mine; they found a diamond when digging in the mining in there one day. They continued digging deeper and deeper into the mine and found more diamonds in the mine, which made the town even more prosperous.

* * *

Acnologia was dead. He faced the government three months after he was captured and was sentenced to death by hanging. He was placed in front of Magnolia where every town he ripped off, his final words sent some form of a chill down everyone's spines:

"I'll be seeing you all in hell." Acnologia screamed before he was hung. Everyone felt a scared at that moment but a huge cloud of despair dissipated the moment they laid his body to rest in a low costing graveyard. Gajeel and Levy managed to find Acnologia's main hideout where all the money was being held and returned it to the towns that were ripped off. It was only a matter of time before the towns that were abandoned were going to be up and running again. As for his men? Zirconis was given Life in Prison, but Scissor Runner, who was willing to testify against what he once believed in, was given a much lighter sentence. He was set to be released two years from now and was actually looking into horse shoe making for a living.

* * *

When the rain came, it brought enough water for Lily's tribe's crops to grow again. In fact, sometime after the rain, it rained again for two long weeks. Which allowed the crops to grow and Lily's people to have enough food to last them throughout the year. Because of that, they started trading with Magnolia and it brought more prosperity to the tribe, and allowed Gajeel to see Lily more often. Corn, wheat, tobacco, vegetables and fruit grew in the fields that belonged to Lily's tribe, made the area where his tribe lived even more beautiful than it was.

* * *

Because of the new incoming tourism, Fairy Tail was able to upgrade the dusty old saloon into a even more spectacular place. The old creaky boards were replaced with new boards, a new bar table was made, the stage was replaced with a larger one and the piano was replaced with one you pay and will play on it's own (which Macao was thankful for in a way). The Saloon got new liquor in the place, and some new decorations thanks to Gajeel's tribe. Things were looking up for the Saloon.

* * *

As for Gajeel and Levy? Things couldn't have been better. Gajeel really took a liking to his job as a Sheriff and will arrest anyone in his way (only to get a smack upside the head from Erza every now and then). Levy did enjoy being a deputy, it meant she was the one to get word on certain things going down in the town and was also second in command. On one hot, summer day, Levy sat outside the front porch of the Sheriff's office with Gajeel, reading to him one of her books while Gajeel drank a little whiskey. This book was apparently brand new and just came out in the market recently, and was a massive hit. When Levy read the final line, Gajeel gave her a look as if to ask what was the meaning of this.

"That's it?" Gajeel asked, putting down his glass of whiskey.

"Yeah that is." Levy smiled sadly.

"Ain't there another book?"

"These books takes years to publish. Heck, I'm lucky I got my copy." Gajeel stared at Levy before giving her a smirk.

"Then it looks like I'm gonna have to kiss another story outta ya." Gajeel smirked, he lifted Levy into his lap and started kissing her mewls came from Levy as Gajeel continued kissing her "Levy," he whispered after breaking the kiss.

"Y-yeah?" Levy replied.

"I got something important to ask ya."

"W-what?"

"Will you-"

"Sheriff!" a voice screamed, Gajeel and Levy looked and found Jet running to him and Levy.

"What the hell do you want?!" Gajeel growled at the former Sheriff.

"The Saloon is being robbed." Jet yelled "We need your help!"

"Fuck! Just perfect!" Gajeel looked around annoyed that the moment he was having with Levy was ruined.

"It's worse than you think! They got Mira and the canteena girls hostage!" the Sheriff and Deputy paled at those words.

"Let's go!" Levy said while jumping off Gajeel's lap "We need to stop them!" Gajeel put his fingers into his mouth and whistled for his horse to get over there. Roundup ran to where Gajeel and Levy where and both got onto the horse and rode off to The Saloon.

* * *

"Ok you little wenches!" screamed one of the robbers who cocked his gun "Where's the safe?!"

"What makes you think we'll tell you?!" Erza yelled at the robbers.

"Because if ya don't..." the other robber said through gritted teeth "One of y'alls will die!"

"Juvia cannot die!" Juvia suddenly yelled "She hasn't married her beloved Gray-sama yet!"

"Mira, just tell them where our safe is!" Lucy yelled "Better we escape with our lives than not!"

"No way!" Mira growled "That safe has our Town Founder Mavis's prized possession in there! If we let them have it, I'll never forgive myself!" the robber then pushed his gu closer to her and put his finger on the trigger.

"Mira-nee!" Lisanna yelled. Mira, seeing the seriousness of the situation, gulped in fear and sighed.

"The safe is in the basement." she confessed "We keep it behind a wall." a tear trickled down her eye when she said that. _Forgive me Mavis._ Mira said in her head.

"The basement huh?" the second robber smirked "Good spot for it."

"Yeah, but too bad you ain't gonna be seeing it!" a gruff voice yelled at them. The two robbers looked behind them and were shocked to see Gajeel and Levy standing there.

"SHIT!" the first robber screamed "It's the Sheriff!" they pulled out their guns and began to shoot at both Sheriff and Deputy. Both Sheriff and Deputy took refuge behind the tables and blocked the bullets that were being shot at them. Levy began to shoot back at the robbers and dodged whatever bullet was hitting. She crawled closer and continued to shoot, just trying to get a good angle and immobilize the robbers; but what she failed to see was in her blind spot, one of the robbers snuck up behind her and took her hostage.

"Don't move or the chick gets it!" The robber growled.

"Let her go. NOW." Gajeel growled.

"Or what?" the other robber cackled. Gajeel growled and then, shot at them, but missed.

"You missed you idiot!" the robber holding Levy hostage laughed.

"Wasn't aiming at ya." Gajeel said with a cocky smirk. It was then, bags of sand from construction, began to fall from above and landed on both robbers, immobilizing them "Yer under arrest for attempted robbery!" he handcuffed the two robbers, helped Levy up and immediately took both robbers to the town jail.

* * *

Once both robbers were thrown into their cells and locked away, Gajeel grabbed Levy's hands and pulled her closer.

"And you." Gajeel growled "Yer under arrest too." Levy looked at him in shock.

"W-what?!" she squeaked "For what?!"

"For not being Mrs. Redfox." Levy looked at him and suddenly blushed.

"A-are you proposing to me?!"

"Gihi, damn straight Short stack." Levy smiled at Gajeel with tears in her eyes.

"YES! YES! YES!" she immediately passionately kissed him.

"Oh my God!" one of the robbers moaned "Get a room you two!"

"Better idea." Gajeel smirked he lifted Levy up like a sack of potatoes and took her outside.

"Gajeel!" she squeaked "What about the robbers?!"

"Salamander is on his way to watch them." Gajeel immediately put Levy onto Roundup and got on the horse as well.

"How about a little ride to celebrate?" Levy gave him a sweet smile.

"Sounds perfect." right then and there, Gajeel pulled Roundup's stirrups and road off into the sunset with his new fiance.

 **The End.**

 **Author's note:** That was Fairy Wild West! I want to thank everyone for sticking it out with me, you have no clue how much it means to me! Unfortunately, because of certain things in my personal life that occurred (school) I haven't even written out the next series. I'm halfway done with Ancient Scawlings and I decided to bump Ancient Scrawlings up from once every two weeks to once a week, until I can at least hit the halfway point of the next series. But I can reveal that the next series, is kinda on the messed up side in comedy.


End file.
